Rokudaime Hokage: el ninja que viajó en el tiempo
by ragde09
Summary: durante la batalla vs pein naruto es derrotado y casi asesinado, hinata le declara su amor, llega sasuke y abre un portal, naruto y hinata lo atraviezan volviendo en el tiempo al inicio de la serie, que haran ahora que tienen una nueva oportunidad?
1. prologo

Al fin decidi publicar mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction, lo tenia muy abandonado y sin continuar en NU, espero comentarios y con tres reviews subo conti, porque ya va mas avanzado. Sin mas aquí el prologo:

Rokudaime Hokage: el ninja que viajó en el tiempo.

Prologo.

Un cráter era lo que se podía observar y dentro de este una muchacha de cabello negro azulado tenía en su regazo a un chico cabello rubio de nombre Uzumaki Naruto, este tenía una herida muy profunda debido a que el enemigo usuario del Rinegan, Pain, había enterrado una barra de metal en el cuerpo del chico.

-no puedes morir Naruto-kun- decía la chica que en sus piernas descansaba el Uzumaki

-lo siento mucho Hinata, no pude proteger a la aldea, estoy muy débil y ahora debes huir-

La chica negó con la cabeza- yo no huiré Naruto-kun y tú no puedes morir porque yo…-

En ese momento Naruto quedó inconsciente y viajó hasta la celda de su prisionero-lo lamento saco de pulgas porque creo que de esta no vamos a salir con vida, siento que mi corazón se debilita más, estoy a un 10% solamente, esta vez no la libraremos el maldito de Pain casi me atraviesa con esa barra metálica, tuvimos suerte que no nos atravesara directamente el corazón- así era, el ataque le atravesó el pecho justo a un lado de donde se encontraba su corazón.

-hmp, no me digas que el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto Hokage se va a rendir luego de haber cumplido su sueño, si eso harás entonces te desconozco- sentenció el Kyubi

-lo sé viejo amigo, aun me falta mucho que hacer y una de esas cosas es traer al teme de vuelta a Konoha pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida romperé una promesa-

El kyubi estaba hablando pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba, estaba cobrando la conciencia de nuevo ya que unos dulces labios se movían tímidamente sobre los suyos. Al abrir los ojos pudo observar esos ojos color perla de Hyuga Hinata, ella lo había besado.

Al separarse del rubio Hinata completa la frase-… porque yo te amo-

-Hi-Hinata- dijo Naruto tosiendo un poco de sangre debido a la herida.

-shhh- al momento que ponía su dedo índice en los labios del chico para que este no hablara.

-espero y ahora entiendas el dolor- comenzó diciendo Pain- y si no es así tendré que matar a tu novia para que termines por entenderlo-

Cuando terminó de hablar empezó a caminar donde se hallaba la peli azul pero antes de llegar es golpeado por una fuerza aparentemente invisible que hizo retroceder al usuario del rinegan. La fuerza que golpeo a Pain comenzó a tomar forma y se trataba de…

-vamos dobe, que yo sepa nunca te has rendido y no permitiré que empieces hoy así que recupérate-

Naruto estaba impresionado, nunca esperó que esa persona fuera ayudarle-¿qu-que haces aquí?-

-serás baka, solo vine a una cosa dobe y es para… ayudarte-

-huye de aquí Sasuke-teme, ese es un enemigo al que no puedes hacerle frente, es muy poderoso-

-eso lo sé perfectamente pero no quiero ser peor que la escoria- contestó el azabache

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hinata ya que no entendió a lo que se refería el último Uchiha.

-el dobe sabe a qué me refiero, es una de las lecciones de Kakashi, ¿no es así Naruto?-

Al escuchar lo último, Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, una vez que lo logró se dirigió a Sasuke- jejeje… has cambiado teme y eso me alegra-

-en eso te equivocas, solamente quiero ser yo quien te machaque y no una marioneta de Madara-

Naruto sonrió de lado al escuchar a Sasuke, comenzó a enfocar el chakra del kyubi en su pecho. La herida empezó a sanar hasta que se curó completamente aunque el rubio estaba muy débil debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Hina-chan huye de aquí- pidió el rubio

-no Naruto-kun, no voy a sepárame de ti-

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata y ahora se dirigió a Sasuke—¿teme ahora que haremos?—

El azabache activó su mangekyu sharingan-eh desarrollado una nueva técnica pero sería muy peligrosa si no funciona pues podría destruir no solo lo que queda de konoha sino el universo entero, la llamo Jikan o rippingu (時間をリッピング) rasgadura temporal –

-¿eh?, no entiendo explícate- dijo un confundido Naruto

-hmp,lo supuse, bueno pues consiste en que por medio del amaterasu aumento la puerta interdimencional creada con el kamui para después combinarlo con el tsukoyomi, en teoría si funciona perderé la vista pero podrás viajar a la época que tu desees y cambiar lo que quieras para salvarnos-

Hinata había escuchado atentamente la explicación del Uchiha pero le quedó la duda-ya veo, demo… ¿qué pasaría si nos encontramos con nosotros mismos en el pasado?-

-en teoría; solo su mente y conocimiento viajaran al pasado y en algún momento en el que ambos hayan estado inconscientes o dormidos al mismo tiempo les llegaría la información sobre todo lo que saben ahora- contestó

- solo en teoría pero dime, ¿que pasara con ustedes?- esta vez fue el rubio quien habló

-si todo funciona nosotros existiremos en un futuro mejor. ¿Están listos?-

-hai- respondieron la Hyuga y el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

-solo necesito un minuto para concentrar todo el chakra en mis ojos-

Naruto observó como Pain estaba saliendo del montón de rocas que se había formado por el golpe de Sasuke - no creo que tengamos un minutos Sasuke-

-debo reconocer que ese golpe me dolió, además no pensé que nos traicionarías, al menos no tan pronto- comentó Pain con su voz fría y áspera.

-¡demonios! No tengo fuerza para hacerle frente, lo siento teme pero no podré darte ese minuto-

-ahora les haré conocer el dolor-

Pain corrió en dirección a los tres ninjas pero entes de llegar es golpeado. La fuerza del golpe lo hice retroceder varios metros.

-rápido Otouto, no podremos detenerlo por mucho tiempo-

De repente lágrimas salían de los ojos de Sasuke combinadas con sangre debido a la preparación de la técnica- I-Itachi, ¿co-como es posible si yo te maté?-

-Kami-sama nos permitió venir pero solo por un minuto-

-E-Ero-senin… que alegría- en respuesta, nuestro chico ojos azules recibió una sonrisa de su sensei pervertido.

-vamos Jiraiya-sama, debemos hacer lo posible por detener a Pain el tiempo necesario-

Así ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pain se recuperó del golpe antes dado y también corrió hacia sus atacantes. Itachi lanzó una bola de fuego que Pain atravesó sin ningún problema, jiraiya atacó con su cabello hecho púas que seguían al cuerpo de Yahiko.

Estaban frente a frente –shinra tensei- gritó Pain para después sacar volando a Jiraiya y a Itachi- bansho tenin- fue lo que pronunció ejecutando su técnica para atraer a Jiraiya hacia él. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo pero no vio que Itachi ya se habia reincorporado y ahora había activado su mangekyu sharingan.

Jiraiya solo pudo recibir el golpe y tratar de evitar que lo hiriera con una de esas barras de metal pero se sorprendió ver a Itachi comenzar a formar a Susano. Pain volteó en la misma dirección que su sensei y ahí Itachi formaba su técnica más poderosa, solto a Jiraiya y antes que se formara el Susano—¡Shinra tensei! – la fuerza de esa técnica arrojó a Itachi obligándolo a que Susano se desvaneciera en el acto.

Jiraiya urilizó su cabello de nuevo y atrapó a Pain-shinra tensei- y Jiraiya salió volando de nuevo pero esta vez se estrelló contra una gran roca. El impacto producido no redujo mucho la velocidad de Jiraiya el cual siguió rebotando en el suelo mientras era arrojado por el ataque de su alumno.

-¡Amaterasu!- Itachi estaba sangrando de su ojo derecho, Pain se dio cuenta pero ya era tarde para esquivarlo, Itachi tenía la vista fija en Tendo. Llamas negras se formaron donde estaba parado el usuario del rinegan.

-lo hiciste Itachi-

Itachi se llevó la mano hacia su ojo derecho debido al dolor que le produjo hacer esa técnica-claro jiraiya-sama-

Cuando acabaron estos estaban despareciendo poco a poco- eso hora de irnos, hagan un buen futuro, se los encargo Naruto-kun, Hinata-san- dijo Itachi antes de desvanecerse.

-Bien hecho Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, por favor hagan un mejor futuro-

-la técnica está lista- al tiempo que un portal aparecía frente a los ninjas de Konoha y el renegado Sasuke Uchiha

-bien, vamos Sasuke- pero al momento donde se hallaban las llamas negras del amaterasu, estas salían despedidas, y en medio aparecía Pain, el muy maldito se había protegido con el poder del rinegan.

-lo siento Naruto pero yo me quedaré para darte una oportunidad, ¡ahora vete!- al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus ojos ciegos en dirección a su enemigo.

-¡PERO YO NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO!-

En ese momento una mano tomaba la suya- no estás solo Naruto-kun, ya no más, yo iré contigo-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-chan no pienso ponerte en riesgo-

-confió en ti naruto-kun te seguiré aunque sea hacia la muerte- respondió una muy decidida Hinata.

-chicos siento interrumpirlos pero no tenemos tiempo, adiós Naruto, Hinata espero y puedan arreglar las cosas- al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su espada y cargaba hacia Pain- cuídense… amigos-

Naruto apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la de la chica al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia el portal-Sasuke te prometo que no te fallare de nuevo...hermano-

Varias horas después en lugares separados un pequeño rubio y una ojos perla se despiertan sudando pensando al mismo tiempo-¿habrá funcionado?-

Ambos voltean a su alrededor y observan la aldea intacta aunque Hinata notó que la cara de Tsunade no estaba en el monte de los Hokages

-la cara de Tsunade-sama no está-

Naruto hasta hace unos momentos estaba durmiendo en Ichiraku´s ramen, Teuchi el dueño del local estaba hablándole

-Naruto despierta, sé que estas nervioso porque mañana es el examen de graduación pero lo harás bien, confió en ti hoy invita la cas…-

Ni bien había terminado de decir la oración ya que el rubio levantó la cabeza viendo su reflejo en un espejo que Ayame la hija del dueño del local y gritó-¡Funcionó!- al mismo tiempo que cierta peli azul.


	2. capitulo 1: comenzando de nuevo

Capitulo 1: comenzando de nuevo

Después del gran grito que pegaron los dos chicos ambos se asustaron al darse cuenta que donde estaban habían sido escuchados Hinata por su padre y Naruto por Teuchi y Áyame.

-¿que pasó Hinata porque ese grito, que funciono?- pregunto el líder del clan Hyuga con su semblante serio.

-p...padre ehh... No, no fue na...nada es solo que... pude hacer el bunshin no jutsu.-respondió la peli azul demasiado nerviosa, esperando que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada

Hiashi puso en su rostro una mueca que estaba entre serio y enfadado- ¿Hmp solo eso?... si que eres una inútil, faltando solo un día para la graduación de la academia, y ¿apenas logras hacer un jutsu tan simple como ese?

-Gomenasai padre no fue mi intención molestarle- contesto la ojiperla ya un poco mas calmada

Una vez su padre se fue la chica activo su Dojutsu y comenzó a buscar al rubio por toda la aldea.

-me pregunto si Naruto-kun también habrá llegado a esta época-pensaba nerviosa la primogénita de los Hyuga, al ver la casa vacía de su amado.

Mientras tanto en el conocido restaurante de ramen:

-Naruto-kun ¿que paso porque ese grito?-pregunto preocupada la chica de cabello castaño  
-creo que se hizo el dormido para que le diera algo de ramen gratis- respondió el respetable dueño del lugar.

-Ah Gomen viejo, Áyame creo que estoy muy emocionado por mañana, además creo que descubrí como hacer el bunshin, y esta vez no fallare porque ya saben que llevo dos exámenes reprobados- respondió con una sonrisa el Kyubi no jinchuriki.

-Bueno Naruto come o no tendrás energías para mañana- le dijo Teuchi al tiempo que le servía un gran plato de ramen con langosta carne de puerco y muchos vegetales.

El chico comenzó a comer o mejor dicho a devorar el ramen.

-que habrá sido de Hinata creo que seria bueno ir a verla- pensaba el Uzumaki con algo de preocupación.

Después de todo lo que paso en la batalla contra Pein no habían hablado nada de lo que ella le dijo pero el ya sabia que sentía realmente por ella, desde hace tiempo lo sentía solo que no tenia idea que era correspondido.

-Espera Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea; Hiashi te mataría apenas te viera en su casa a estas horas, recuerda que no le caes bien- le dijo una voz en su cabeza dicha voz tenia un tono un poco siniestro pero a la vez relajado.

-Cierto saco de pulgas tienes la boca retacada de razón, pero como le haré para saber de Hinata?- pregunto nuestro joven héroe

-Baka te he dicho que no me llames así, maldito mocoso, pero por primera vez en tu vida; piénsalo: si ella también volvió, te debe estar buscando con su Byakugan así que pon una hoja en la pared de tu casa así ella la leerá- le respondió su inquilino

-Sabes a veces creo que tienes algo de sesos en esa cabezota tuya; solo por eso te rebajare un mes de renta-dijo en tono frio el rubio,-...es broma viejo.

El chico salió de su mente al terminar de hablar con su demonio interno y termino de comer para luego pasar a despedirse.

-Viejo, Áyame muchas gracias por el ramen por cierto esperen un poco y verán algo que los va a sorprender; porque no solo estaré a un paso más cerca de ser Hokage, al convertirme en genin, sino que quizá tenga una novia- dijo el jinchuriki con una mano detrás de la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Para luego sonrojarse. Y salir corriendo hacia su casa. Una vez llego a su pequeña morada se puso a hacer lo que demoníaco amigo le había aconsejado y puso una nota con la letra hacia la pared que decía:

Hinata confío en que leas esto te espero mañana al amanecer en el columpio de la academia

PD: TE AMO

Esto último lo escribió con letras más grandes que las otras

Con Hinata

La ojiperla se sonrojo al encontrar a su amor en Ichiraku y lo siguió con la vista hasta que entro su casa y lo vio escribiendo algo y pegándolo en la pared, así que se concentro e hizo un acercamiento para leer la nota; que si bien no era muy larga o muy romántica le acelero el corazón al grado de casi desmayarse, incluso la leyó dos veces al tiempo que se pellizcaba para estar segura de no estar soñando.

Al día siguiente

En el columpio de la academia ninja a la sombra de un gran árbol una chica de pelo azul esperaba a su amado, pero de pronto alguien le tapo los ojos por la espalda sobresaltándola cuando esta se giro; se encontró con unos labios que le dieron un cálido y tierno beso, su primer beso.

-Na...Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Hola mi amor- le saludo Naruto.

Al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron mucho más si es que era posible

-Naruto-kun entonces funciono?- pregunto la ojiperla tomando una expresión un poco seria

-Veras: creo que sí, así que por lo tanto hoy es el día del examen de graduación así que; como la última vez hay que pasarla- dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

La chica correspondió esa sonrisa con una leve inclinación de cabeza  
-Por cierto Hinata-chan te gustaría ser mi novia?  
(aquí Hinata ya supero mucho su timidez desde su confesión)  
- Naruto-kun claro que si-respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa la cual al instante cambio por una cara de preocupación- pero mi padre no nos dejara estar juntos nunca.

Naruto: por eso ni siquiera te preocupes; porque aunque no lo quiera tu padre, ya tengo un plan para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Al entrar en el salón una chica pelirrosa pensaba molesta:-aquí viene el pesado de Naruto, de seguro va a empezar con que le gusto, y todas esas cosas, pero no se da cuenta que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sasuke-kun- esa chica no era otra que el cerebrito de la clase.

De pronto el rubio pasa sin siquiera voltearle a ver.

-¿Pero que le pasa a este baka que acaso no me habrá visto? ya se lo voy a saludar seguro que empieza a hablar como loco y después lo callo de un buen golpe-pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de todo a ella le gustaba tener más atención que su archi-enemiga, la rubia tamanaca, aunque dicha atención viniera de parte de Naruto así que corre y se le atraviesa frente a Naruto en una pose un tanto sexy.

-hola Naruto- saludo con la voz más dulce que pudo hacer.

El Uzumaki se paro, después la miro de arriba hasta abajo y le dirigió una sonrisa, que a kilómetros se podía ver que era falsa; y eso solo significaba una cosa: su plan estaba en marcha.

-Serás baka, deberías estarte muriendo de felicidad solo porque te saludo-le regaño la pelirrosa con un tono de voz que todos los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar la escena y le dio un mega zape que lo dejo tirado

-Ah Sakura ¿porque me pegas yo no te eh hecho nada?- pregunto el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Este si que esta raro hace unos días me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí y ahora ni siquiera me llama Sakura-chan

Iruka: muy bien vamos a comenzar con el examen de graduación así que tomen asiento

Así todos fueron pasando a hacer el jutsu solicitado y una ves que aprueban reciben una bandana y un abrazo de sus senseis hasta que llega el turno de Naruto)

-Ahora si lo haré bien dattebayo.- dijo al tiempo que ignoraba las palabras de todos que decían que no podría y cosas así.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, excepto Hinata, no hizo el bunshin no jutsu; sino el kage bunshin no jutsu, aunque solo uso muy poco chakra apareció un clon pero fue mas que suficiente para aprobar

-Bien hecho Naruto, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba, tu haciendo un jutsu de clase A; pero bueno lo prometido es deuda toma- dijo quitándose su bandana y poniéndosela a Naruto- estoy muy orgulloso por ti mañana ¿que te parece si cenamos ramen yo invito?

El Uzumaki acepto con todo gusto la bandana del hombre al cual no veía como un amigo o como un sensei sino como el padre que nunca tuvo- claro que si pero si no te molesta llevare a alguien que quiero que conozcas-

-Chicos démosle un fuerte aplauso a Naruto que en el último momento demostró que si es como el decía el no.1 de la clase felicidades- decía el chunin con total y sincera alegría en su rostro al tiempo que pensaba:- me pregunto, quien será la persona que Naruto quiere que conozca?

-Lo se Iruka-sensei verdad que soy el mejor- Dijo con su mano en la nuca y una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Iruka estaba sorprendido nunca imagino que ese chico fuera capaz de hacer un jutsu que ni el sabia hacer.  
Pero también se percato del enojo de parte de uno de los estudiantes pues le habían quitado el puesto de no.1  
Cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida por alguien más

-Cómo es posible que ese dobe me supere y además haga un jutsu de rango A- pensaba un poco celoso el ultimo de los Uchiha.

El examen termino y todos se fueron a con sus padres y eso incluyo a Hinata que estaba con Hiashi y otros Hyuga así que nuestro rubio amigo simplemente camino por la aldea hacia otro lado dejando la platica para otro día.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano (para variar) y arreglaba su apartamento:

-Jajaja muy pronto podré pasar todo el día con Hinata; y al mismo me voy a vengar por todos los rechazos ya verás Sakura- al pensar en ver la cara de Sakura al verse tan cerca de estar en el mismo equipo y ser alejada de Sasuke dejo escapar una sonrisa tan malévola que espantaría incluso al propio shinigami.

Al terminar de acomodar su casa salió hacia la academia y un rato después ya comenzaban a nombrar los equipos hasta que solo quedaban los 9 novatos que conocemos.

Iruka estaba parado al frente de los chicos con una lista en la mano -bien ahora el equipo 7 será conformado por... Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura...y Uchiha Sasuke su sensei será….-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE como un shinobi tan bueno como yo debe estar con... Maldición Iruka-sensei se supone que los equipos deben ser balanceados- quien decía esto no era otro que el rubio hiperactivo.  
-Naruto tienes razón pero eso solo lo podría cambiar Sandaime Hokage-sama- le explico el sensei.  
-bien pues vamos Iruka-sensei vamos a ver al viejo y le prometo que lo convenzo antes de que nuestro sensei llegue al salón dattebayo -dijo Naruto con una determinación en su rostro que era difícil creer que no lo lograra

Al ver que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer al rubio Iruka decidió acompañarlo no sin antes terminar de nombrar el resto de los equipos

-bien chicos conózcanse mejor y en un rato volveremos- dijo Iruka para salir del salón seguido por Naruto

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Llegaron y como siempre Naruto entro sin tocar

-viejo tengo 2 horas para convencerte de que me cambies de equipo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El anciano líder no se sorprendió al ver la forma de entrar del rubio pero le dijo:-a ver a ver Naruto de que hablas porque te juro que no te entiendo nada-

-disculpe Hokage-sama, es que Naruto me dice que no puede estar contento con las personas con quienes le toco hacer equipo, pero no me dijo porque-le explico el chunin

-ya veo, a ver Naruto me puedes explicar el porque de tu actitud?, si los senseis de la academia los evaluaron, y conformaron los equipos según sus habilidades?- cuestiono el anciano esperando divertirse aunque fuese un poco con la respuesta del rubio.

-viejo eso es mentira te aseguro yo no he demostrado ni una décima parte de lo que puedo hacer- le contesto el jinchuriki con una sonrisa.

-bueno Naruto te creo pero necesito que me digas como vas a respaldar lo que dices- pregunto Sarutobi con una cara seria pero por dentro estaba emocionado por que se podría distraer un rato del papeleo.

-veras anciano te apuesto que si yo puedo hacer 3 jutsu que tú conoces; y que son de rango A como mínimo me dejas escoger a alguien por quien cambiar a Sakura- le reto el ojiazul

-Naruto yo te conozco y sé que solo por poder hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu no debes fanfanorrear- dijo Iruka con expresión seria- además Hokage-sama tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

(nota: todo lo que dice Naruto ya lo tenía planeado con anticipación es parte de su plan para estar con Hinata)

-Déjame te explico todo desde el comienzo. Hace unos meses, para ser exactos el 10 de octubre, como saben además de ser el festival por la caída del Kyubi es mi cumpleaños y no sé porque siempre los aldeanos me golpean... –después de decir esto Naruto no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera por su rostro así que hizo una pausa y continuo-Pero bueno eso no importa, ese día me habían dado más duro que nunca y yo estaba tirado cerca del monumento a los caídos, entonces me desmaye y en mi sueño alguien me llamaba

Flashback inventado por Naruto:

-Naruto estas bien?- le dijo una voz que emitía una gran calidez

-cómo diablos voy a estar bien que no me ves idiot...aaaa- se quedo callado al ver que frente a el estaba el mas grande entre los grandes.

- un momento yo lo conozco UD. es Yondaime Hokage-sama es que estoy muerto o es un fantasma- dijo con una cara de miedo por no decir terror

Minato se puso una mano en la nuca y le dio una sonrisa

- ninguna de las dos bueno un poco de la segunda pero mira te he estado observando y eh visto como te tratan, también se de tu sueño y quiero ayudarte mira...-le dijo mientras que le puso los dedos en la frente(como Itachi hacia con Sasuke) y un rayo de chacra salió de Minato y entro en Naruto.

-que me hizo Hokage-sama- pregunto Naruto al sentir algo extraño fluir por su cuerpo.

-bueno te he pasado 3 de mis jutsu de los cuales el primero es muy útil en cuanto al segundo solo hay una persona viva que lo puede usar quizás sean dos y acerca del otro solo tú lo podrás usar pues es uno que nunca le enseñe a nadie- le explicaba Minato al tiempo que iba desapareciendo poco a poco- y recuerda Naruto nunca te rindas

Fin del flashback

-hummmmmmm es difícil creerlo pero cuales con esos jutsu? – pregunto Sarutobi atusándose la barba con la mano derecha

-bueno te los mostrare pero primero dime viejo ¿aceptas la apuesta?- pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- está bien acepto- dijo el anciano al tiempo que pensaba-vamos Naruto sorpréndeme-

-bueno primero este...-dijo el ojiazul colocando sus manos en el sello especial con forma de cruz- tajú kage bunshin no jutsu

Y cerca de 35 rubios hiperactivos aparecieron dejando muy poco espacio en la oficina y así que pasados unos segundos Naruto deshizo el jutsu.

-creí que moriría asfixiado bien eso me sorprendió pero dudo que lo superes- dijo el Hokage emocionado

-Eso crees viejo?- pregunto de forma retadora

Comenzó a concentrar chacra en su mano derecha y luego este tomo forma de una esfera donde el chacra giraba a gran velocidad

-RASENGAN-grito para luego darle con la bola al suelo en el cual quedo un gran hoyo

-vaya creo que lo de la visita era cierto ese jutsu es de rango S y solo Yondaime-sama se lo pudo enseñar puesto que el lo invento-pensaba el chunin con una cara de asombro.

-bien ¿quieren ver más o es suficiente?- pregunto emocionado al ver la cara de asombro de los mayores ahí presentes.

- bien hecho Naruto te creo pues el Rasengan solo Jiraiya y Minato lo podían hacer, tu ganas pero solo por curiosidad cual es el otro jutsu que solo Minato podía hacer?- pregunto el Sandaime aunque sabia cual era

- ah eso es fácil viejo, vengan es hora de irnos, tómense de mi hombro- dijo el interpelado mientras comenzaba a hacer una secuencia de sellos

Los adultos solo se vieron uno a otro e hicieron lo indicado

En la academia todo estaba en calma hasta que por la puerta se vio un rayo amarillo entrar y justo donde desapareció el resplandor aparecieron Iruka el Sandaime y Naruto

- bien niños Naruto me ha comentado que su equipo no esta bien balanceado así que le he impuesto una prueba la cual paso satisfactoriamente y como premio hemos venido a que decida a quien quiere cambiar- explico el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha

En el salón se escucharon murmullos que decían cosas como: porque el sí es el peor? y cosas así. Pero pronto se callaron al ver que Naruto iba a hablar

-bueno como Iruka-sensei dijo los equipos deben ser balanceados y como ya le demostré al viejo yo soy un Shinobi excepcional así que no se me hace justo que haya una kunoichi como Sakura en mi equipo así que solicito que la cambien por...Hyuga Hinata.- argumento el Kyubi no jinchuriki.

Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron; ¿en verdad era ese mismo chico el rubio que se la pasaba diciéndole que quería salir con ella?

- pero Naruto porque Hinata? Ella está en un equipo que yo mismo designe para que fueran un equipo de rastreo?- cuestiono el Hokage

-porque nosotros el equipo 7 contamos con el mejor ninja de la generación...Sasuke y además de mi, con el tiempo estoy seguro de que seremos un equipo de elite así que necesitaremos alguien bueno en rastreo como lo sería Hinata- contesto firmemente el chico

-desde cuando Naruto piensa tan a futuro?- se pregunto el sensei de la cicatriz- y bien Hokage-sama que dice?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su superior

-bueno Iruka Naruto tiene muy buenos argumentos y como nos demostró hace rato, tiene con qué respaldar sus palabras, sobre lo que será en el futuro así que el cambio se hará- dijo el líder de la aldea antes de dar media vuelta.

Sakura se puso de pie para protestar pero vio que el anciano se giro y le dirigió una mirada al mismo tiempo que decía:

- ah y Sakura no se hable mas del asunto yo le di mi palabra a Naruto que si pasaba la prueba le iba a dejar cambiar a quien quisiera así que ahora estas en el equipo donde estaba Hinata- una vez termino de decir esto salió tranquilamente del salón

-bien chicos pueden retirarse ya es tarde y se me informo de que los senseis no vendrán hoy; mañana a las 8 de la mañana los conocerán- dijo Iruka antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.  
Después de decir esto todos se retiraron a sus casas y Naruto acompaño a Hinata a la suya.

Se que mi fic puede mejorar y yo lo mejoraré con respecto a la versión de NU quienes ya hayan leído esa versión verán que deje muchos huecos, los cuales cubriré en un futuro próximo, en cuanto termine el fic de: monster hunter Konoha. Pienso hacer un fic paralelo a este.

La verdad no tenia idea de que este fic fuera a alcanzar nueve reviews en un día, ahora quiero responderlos.

Sal8497: no me detendré solo que si me tardo para actualizar.

Alex: aquí esta la continuación, te recomiendo que pases por mi perfil, ahí tengo mas historias, entre ellas una nueva.

Sakura1402: en NU no lo abandoné solo que no he tenido tiempo de continuarlo, por eso aquí pienso poner la versión 2.0 de esos capítulos, los voy a editar, después de todo hace casi un año y medio que empecé a escribirlo y mi estilo ha cambiado un poco, así como pienso ponerle unas cosas extras.

LilyBrief: cuando lo escribí lo hice en un cyber, en media hora, por eso no todo es lógico, mas sin embargo, lo de Itachi y Jiraiya si tenía lógica, si pueden volver en el tiempo, los fantasmas pueden regresar por unos instantes.

Darkryuuken: en este fic Sasuke será bueno, mas adelante verás, el Sasuke del futuro es algo así como Vegeta, si él no derrota a Naruto no dejará que nadie más lo haga.

Hakudoshigle: por un rato voy a actualizar seguido, pero no te acostumbres jeje, tengo montones de cosas que hacer entre ellas continuar mis fics.

Tiyo: como dije antes aquí esta la conti, espero te guste, y si no pues se aceptan ideas, en serio, tengo muy poquitas

XD: Este capitulo es solo el comienzo de una laaarga historia

Jaimol: que bueno que te gustó, pronto subo el 3


	3. Chapter2: Los cambios se comienzan a dar

Aquí el segundo capitulo y viene con una gran sorpresa, por cierto yo en ningún momento he dicho que el universo donde se dio el prologo sea el del canon, cuando lo escribí apenas acababa de pelear con Pein en el manga

Capitulo 2.- los cambios se comienzan a dar.

Eran poco más del medio día cuando por las calles de Konoha caminaba una joven pareja, que a pesar de que ya se habían declarado y correspondido el uno al otro no demostraban ser novios, por miedo al padre de la chica, quien era el líder del clan más fuerte de Konohagakure no sato.

El silencio se había vuelto un poco incomodo para ambos, así la chica de ojos color perla decidió romperlo.

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿porque decidiste cambiar a Sakura de equipo? Creí que ibas a cambiar solo lo indispensable- preguntó con una notoria curiosidad en su voz y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues veras, para mi en este momento y en lo que sea que nos espere, tu eres lo mas indispensable y no me imagino estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo- contestó el chico rubio, dándole un tono de seriedad a su voz para que su amada comprendiera que hablaba en serio.

La chica no pudo evitar el ponerse aun más roja de lo que ya estaba, el chico solo suspiró le fascinaba verla de ese color rojo casi tanto como cuando jugaba con sus índices

-Y con respecto a porqué cambie a Sakura- ahora el ojiazul había puesto una sonrisa que solo se le había visto una vez en toda su vida, cuando intentó descubrir el rostro de Kakashi- fue porque me quiero vengar de todos sus rechazos y golpes- Contestó Naruto pero la Hyuga se asusto con sus palabras, y eso no paso desapercibido por su acompañante- pero ante todo quiero que sepas que yo te amo, así que no creas en nada de lo que te puedan llegar decir o hacer creer-

-Hai Naruto-kun- dijo la Hinata con una tímida sonrisa- por cierto mi padre se fue con Hanabi-chan a entrenar y llegaran algo tarde.

El Uzumaki dio una gran sonrisa y después la tomo de la mano al tiempo que la jalaba hacia un lugar donde hacia mucho que no llevaba a nadie -entonces ven, vamos te quiero presentar con alguien- dijo con una clara emoción en su rostro. Minutos después llegaron a Ichiraku.

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿como has estado?...-el saludo de Teuchi fue interrumpido por Ayame.

-Vaya Naruto-kun es la primera vez que te veo venir acompañado por alguien que no sea Iruka-sensei-le dijo la joven para luego ver a la Hyuga- y dime cual es tu nombre.

-...Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto- dijo tímidamente.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿eh? es un placer- contestó Ayame.

-Entonces eres la que algún día heredara el mando del clan ¿no es así?- cuestionó el viejo.

-No lo se, mi padre me considera como una persona débil, así que creo que mi hermana será que heredara el liderato- contestó con tono tristeza.

-No Hinata tu no eres débil y ahora que estamos juntos te ayudare a demostrarlo- dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema-dijo Ayame- ¿ustedes son...? preguntó levantando su dedo meñique.

-¿A que te refieres? no entiendo- preguntó el rubio haciendo que a los tres les saliera una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Naruto-kun creo que ella se refiere a si estamos saliendo- respondió la ojiperla

El chico solo puso una cara de sorpresa- claro que no-la chica agacho la cabeza, Naruto la había negado- ¿que no ven que acabamos de entrar? Además aun ni hemos comido-

Y la gota en la nuca se les hizo más grande

Nuevamente la chica de pelo azul le susurro al oído- se refiere a que si somos novios- al decir esto Naruto puso su sonrisa. Pero no la sonrisa que mostraba siempre sino la verdadera sonrisa Uzumaki, esa que les brindaba a los de Ichiraku solo habían visto cuando le regalaban ramen, o cuando lo invitaba a comer Iruka-sensei.

-Ah, era eso pues claro que si, desde ayer en la mañana somos novios, ¿recuerdan lo que les dije la otra noche? Contestó Naruto haciéndolos recordar a la vez que sonreían.

-Bueno, bueno ¿van a comer o solo se van a quedar ahí parados?, no por nada eres mi mejor cliente- preguntó Teuchi haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Naruto fue quien le contestó un poco triste- Gomen viejo, ahora si te voy a quedar mal, danos solo 2 platos de mizo ramen, porque ahora no tengo mucho dinero; el Hokage no me a mandado nada hasta el fin de mes-

Ambos se sentaron a esperar la orden. Y segundos después estaban recibiéndola pero no eran mizo ramen, el plato mas barato, sino que cada uno recibió un plato que era el más caro igual al que le regaló Teuchi antes de comenzar los exámenes chunin.

-Viejo yo no pedí esto ya te dije que no tengo mucho dinero y además te debo 300 Ryus- trató de protestar Naruto.

No pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por Teuchi-nadie dijo que se te cobraría así que solo cómetelo, la casa invita por tener una novia tan bonita-

-Ayame recuerda que vamos a cerrar a la 1:00, para ir al mercado a comprar para el día de mañana- ordenó el mayor de los presentes. Ayame solo giro la cabeza hacia la bodega, donde vio que todo estaba lleno, y que tenían suficientes cosas como para trabajar una semana.

-Pero papa en la bodega... -no pudo terminar porque su padre le guiño el ojo, indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

Teuchi se giro para encarar a los chicos- Naruto-kun espero que no les importe que cerremos un rato, es que debemos ir de urgencia al mercado y quizás nos tardemos un par de horas-decía mientras salía seguido de Ayame.

Mientras Teuchi comenzaba a bajar la cortina para cerrar Naruto le hablo- espera viejo aun no terminamos de comer-

-Por eso no te preocupes ustedes sigan comiendo en la barra deje unos cuantos platos mas- dijo mientras acababa de cerrar- cuando terminen de comer se esperan a que regresemos, o cocinan mas-

-Bueno Hinata-chan parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato ¿Qué te parece si platicamos sobre lo que planeamos hacer?-

-Claro- contestó la ojiperla.

-Mira, por ahora no seria buena idea que se sepa lo de nosotros pues les parecería un poco extraño, el hecho de que nunca habíamos cruzado palabra en la academia; y ahora de la noche a la mañana seamos novios- comenzó a explicar el Uzumaki.

-Entiendo ¿pero que vas a hacer ahora?- cuestionó la peli azul.

-Yo nunca he hecho lo mas recomendable, además según recuerdo faltan cerca de tres semanas para la misión en el país de las olas y mientras no pasa nada interesante, pero por ahora debemos mantenernos con un bajo perfil si no queremos que todos los ANBU nos estén vigilando- dijo el Uzumaki refiriéndose a las habilidades con las que habían venido del futuro.

Que si bien no eran todas las que poseían si eran suficientes como para darle una buena pelea a alguien del nivel de Kakashi. No por nada el rubio era el Rokudaime Hokage, y la chica era su fiel secretaría y guardaespaldas.

-Ahora que recuerdo; mañana en la noche Mizuki intentara robar el pergamino prohibido, así que deberíamos intentar detenerlo- continuó hablando el rubio

-Una pregunta mas Naruto-kun ¿como harás para que Sasuke-san sea tu amigo y que no huya con Orochimaru?- preguntó Hinata.

Naruto puso una cara un tanto rara en él, era algo así como una versión Uzumaki de que estaba pensando.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de como paso en nuestro tiempo, pero aquí deberá ser él quien intente superarme, y cuando intente huir con Orochimaru esta vez lo traeré aunque deba arrastrarme junto con el de regreso a la villa- respondió con una cara seria.

Los tortolitos siguieron comiendo pero como estaban solos Hinata le daba de comer en la boca a Naruto y cosas como esa. Pasaron las horas y no se dieron cuenta que Ayame y su padre habían vuelto pues estaban muy entretenidos besándose.

-Vaya vaya mira papa se ve te gane la apuesta te dije que aun seguirían aquí y que además los encontraríamos besándose- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, esta bien tú ganas- contestó Teuchi con algo de enfado por haber perdido- Naruto aquí se come el ramen, no a las chicas- dijo haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara y se separara un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Lo siento viejo pero creo que no tenias postre jejeje- respondió el rubio contestando la broma muy sonrojado - ¿por cierto que apostaron?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Que si los encontrábamos besándose mi papa les iba a regalar una semana de ramen completa.- dijo Ayame haciendo la señal de victoria con la mano.

-¡Genial! Gracias Áyame-neechan eres como la hermana que siempre desee- le dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a la chica.

Mientras en otro lado cerca de uno de los campos de entrenamiento:

-¿Pero que se habrá creído ese entupido, al alejarme de Sasuke-kun sacándome del equipo?- se preguntaba una muy enojada pelirrosa.

-Bueno debo aceptar que se hizo muy fuerte- le contestó su inner.

-¿Pero como habrá hecho para convencer a Hokage-sama de que hiciera lo que el quería?- Se preguntó a si misma

-De seguro debió haberle dado dinero- le dijo su inner-

-No lo creo, Naruto no tiene a nadie y por eso vive en el área mas pobre de Konoha, en el edificio de huérfanos de guerra- dijo la Sakura real- y es el Hokage quien lo mantiene desde los 8 años, debió ser muy difícil para el vivir así- pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse esa idea de la mente -pero ¿que rayos digo? si siempre anda con su cara de tonto y con una sonrisa.

-Pero no me vas a negar que ahora que te rechazo estamos un poco interesadas en el- fue la respuesta que recibió de su otro yo.

-¡Kyaaaa ahora que Naruto sabe un jutsu nivel a y que quizás siempre fue mejor que Sasuke no se que hacer y lo peor es que ambos me gustan pero ninguno me hace caso!- grito con desesperación la pelirrosa para luego calmarse.

-Pero ¿porque me cambio por Hinata? acaso ¿Se dio cuenta que ella siempre lo esta siguiendo y mirando? No, no lo creo el es demasiado baka- siguió hablando sola.

-No debemos permitir que ese bicho raro de Hinata nos lo quite debemos hacer algo, yo se que Naruto aun siente algo por nosotras, cha- le aconsejó su inner.

-Bueno viejo nos vemos mas tarde debo ir a llevar a Hinata a su casa y también debo ir a entrenar un poco porque presiento que mañana será un día muy largo.- dijo el rubio con la mano levantada en señal de despedida.

-Hasta luego Naruto-kun y cuida mucho a Hinata se ve que te quiere bastante- contestó Ayame. La chica peli azul solo se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia.

-Si gracias Ayame, ah por cierto viejo mañana voy a venir acompañado con el teme de Sasuke, ya que me toco con el en el equipo así que serán 3 platos de ramen dattebayo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose del restaurant.

El viejo solo se le quedo viendo a su hija mientras pensaba- como me deje convencer por Ayame si tengo casi tan mala suerte como Tsunade-sama-

En otro lado más bien en la rama del árbol de la academia se encontraba el genio Uchiha muy enojado.

-Maldición como es posible que ese dobe me haya superado en tan poco tiempo, a menos que se haya mantenido con un bajo perfil,-decía con una voz claramente llena de ira-

-Pero aun así no puede ser mas fuerte que yo, porque yo tengo una meta en la vida, yo soy un vengador, debo ser mas fuerte que el. Dijo refiriéndose alguien que no era Naruto mientras en su mente se veía un sharingan de forma de shuriken

-Vaya, vaya el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta celoso porque el perdedor de la clase le supero en el ultimo momento- dijo una voz en tono de burla proveniente de una rama mas arriba

-Mizuki-sensei que hace usted aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha tratando de ignorar la burla de parte del chunin

-Vine a ayudarte- respondió rápido pero calmado el peligris

-¿Porqué un chunin querría ayudarme?- preguntó de forma fría

-Bueno pues veras, digamos que un amigo me dijo como obtener mas poder, y eso es lo que tu buscas cierto?- dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa al ver la cara de interés en el mas chico.

-Dígame Mizuki-sensei como se llama ese amigo al que se refiere? Y que tanto poder podría obtener- preguntó Sasuke tratando de parecer indiferente

-Vamos Sasuke estamos entre amigos puedes dejar los formalismos- contestó el aludido

El joven solo suspiro- esta bien ¿dime a quien te refieres?-

-Creo que tu lo conoces o quizás no pero es uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin...su nombre es Orochimaru.- contestó susurrando lo ultimo

-Pero el es un ninja renegado, ¿porque me ayudaría? ¿Y cuanto poder obtendría?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en la ultima pregunta

-La respuesta es fácil si tu me traes algo que yo quiero, yo te llevaría con el y al instante tendrías un nivel de poder equivalente a un jounin.-

-¿Y que seria eso que quieres?-

-Basta de preguntas dime; aceptas el poder para derrotar a Itachi Uchiha?-

Al decir ese nombre el chunin pudo fácilmente ver como los ojos del genio Uchiha cambiaban a una tonalidad roja con una coma debajo de donde esta la pupila. Y apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Sasuke comenzó a recordar la noche en la que Itachi asesino a todo su clan incluyendo a sus padres.

Sasuke flashback:

Podemos ver a una versión mas joven de Sasuke paralizado por el miedo al ver como su hermano, su querido hermano mayor estaba al pie de los cuerpos de sus padres

-Hermano no entiendo que pasa aquí explícamelo por favor que les paso a papa y a mama?- preguntaba un Sasuke con clara desesperación en su voz

-Estúpido hermanito, no hay nada que explicar- decía un Itachi con tristeza en su voz, pero Sasuke nunca lo noto pues estaba en shock- yo los mate a todos para... ¿como decirlo?... Medir mis habilidades.

-Hermano ¿como pudiste? Noooooo aléjate de mi-decía Sasuke mientras corría hacia la salida de su casa pero una shuriken paso por su rostro provocándole una pequeña herida y a la vez que impedía que escapara.

Justo en ese momento el Uchiha menor corrió hacia la habitación donde dormía su hermana mayor pero solo vio todo calcinado.

-Mikoto-chan que le haz hecho a nuestra hermana maldito bastardo- ahora no era el miedo sino la ira lo que lo dominaba-contesta

-Como te dije entupido hermanito no hay nada que explicar pero si tanto insistes ahora lo veras por ti mismo-

Del ojo izquierdo de Itachi comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre al la vez que unas llamas negras se dirigían hacia...

Fin del capitulo.

Jajaja hasta aquí la continuación, espero no me odien demasiado por dejarlo ahí, estoy seguro que ninguno se imaginó que Sasuke tenía una hermana mayor, pero ¿Qué pasó con esa chica? En el siguiente capitulo les respondo.


	4. capitulo 3: la hermana de Sasuke

Capítulo 3: la hermana de Sasuke

Del ojo izquierdo de Itachi comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre, a la vez que unas llamas negras se dirigían hacia una niña de no más de siete u ocho años, cuyos cabellos negros se fundían con la oscuridad y contrastaban con su blanca piel. Dicha niña se encontraba dormida profundamente en su cama, totalmente ajena y apartada de todo lo que ocurría con su familia y con su clan.

Al sentir su piel quemarse, la chica se despertó; y comenzó a revolverse en su cama para tratar de apagar las llamas mientras gritaba...

-Auxilio que alguien me ayude por...- Pero su voz se apagó al tiempo que sentía que su hermano mayor estaba parado junto a la puerta de su cuarto.

Y solo lo sintió ya que ella era ciega de nacimiento, sin embargo desde pequeña Itachi la entrenó para percibir el chakra y esencia de las cosas y eso para ella era igual o incluso mejor que poder ver.

El Uchiha menor y futuro vengador observaba con impotencia la muerte de su hermana mayor mientras que, de esta no había quedado mas que un par de sabanas carbonizadas.

Sasuke salió del genjutsu mientras que miraba a su hermano, el cual lo veía con una sonrisa sádica.

-No, no hermano, no te creo- gritaba al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento por despertar- es solo un sueño… debo estar tirado en el campo de entrenamiento- pensaba tratando infructuosamente de convencerse.

Momentos después se encontraba esquivando un kunai, por un par de centímetros dicha arma paso a gran velocidad por junto a su cabeza, sin embargo, él lo vio como en cámara lenta.

-entupido hermanito, ahora te he regalado algo que espero aproveches bien, así es, te he ayudado a despertar el sharingan, al ponerte en un estado de desesperación por estar frente a una segura muerte.- le decía Itachi con una sonrisa que más de placer parecía estar llena de sufrimiento y de dolor. A pesar de que su sharingan aún estaba en un aspa, suficientemente poderoso para verlo, Sasuke no pudo notarlo.

-ya veraz Itachi yo me vengare, te matare por todo mi clan, por mis padres, pero sobre todo… por mi hermanita- la voz de Sasuke no denotaba miedo sino una determinación que nunca se le había visto.

-si tú supieras la verdad no hablaras así- pensó tristemente Itachi si embargo no lo dijo.

-exactamente eso, eso es justo lo que espero de ti, huye, vive, aférrate a la vida y luego hazte fuerte, ódiame, aborréceme, y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos búscame, y tendremos una batalla digna de ser recordada a través de los años- habló con una falsa euforia en su voz -y algún día, sin importar quien gane, cuando la gente pase por el lugar de nuestra pelea dirá: "mira aquí es donde los últimos dos Uchiha se enfrentaron por última, vez debió ser una gran pelea, ambos eran increíblemente habilidosos" será genial- termino de decir Itachi.

- tu estas enfermo Itachi, enfermo de poder, por eso yo te odiare y me haré más fuerte y te juro por la sangre inocente de mi hermanita que te matare- al terminar de decir esto, Sasuke sintió como un puño lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago dejándolo inconsciente.

Pero mientras caía al suelo con las manos en la parte afectada pudo escuchar-eso espero, mi entupido hermano menor porque si me han de perseguir y de matar por algo prefiero que sea un Uchiha que cualquier otro y ya que tú eres el ultimo, ese será tu deber, después de todo en nuestro clan está acostumbrado a que sea de esa forma-

FIN FLASHBACK

Un hilo de sangre corría por la palma de la mano de vengador Uchiha.

-dime Mizuki, ¿Orochimaru es de verdad tan fuerte?- preguntó una vez ya más tranquilizado.

-claro mi estimado Sasuke, él es uno de los más poderosos shinobis del mundo, pero para encontrarlo debemos llevarle algo que él quiera, y para que tu sepas que es lo que él quiere debes traerme primero el pergamino del primer Hokage- contesto el peligris.

-así que, ¿lo robarás y estarás un paso más cerca de vengar a tu clan y a tu hermana? o ¿tendré que matarte por saber demasiado?- cuestiono el chunin mientras que se ponía de pie.

Al escuchar hablar de su hermana Sasuke pensó en su juramento-sabes Mizuki a pesar de que Mikoto-chan era un año mayor que yo, y mucho más hábil y fuerte que yo, nunca pude evitar sentir que ella me necesitaba para protegerla, cuidarla y ayudarla pero ahora que ella está muerta solo puedo cumplir la última promesa que le hice- hizo una incómoda pausa se dio y después continuo- acepto pero dime dónde lo encuentro.

-Eso es fácil, Sasuke. En la oficina del Sandaime, en el tercer cajón de su escritorio hay una llave que abre la puerta de la caja fuerte que está justo detrás del librero no. 14 de la biblioteca Hokage ahí es donde está. Puedes tomar lo demás que haya ahí yo solo quiero el pergamino- contestó como si fuera ramen cocido.

-¿porque se escucha más fácil de lo que en realidad es?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-vamos, es fácil lo haría yo pero tengo una misión y volveré como a las 5 de la mañana y para ese entonces el Hokage ya estará en su oficina fumando su pipa antes del amanecer- contesto el peligris- te estaré esperando en el claro del bosque que está a 10 Km. de la villa con dirección oeste-

Pasaron las horas y todo seguía calmado y en paz en la aldea de Konoha a excepción de un chico pelinegro que con una sonrisa veía un gran librero que se movía hacia atrás y luego a un lado dando lugar a un pequeño cuarto de no más de de dos por tres metros de medidas y en dicho cuarto solo había unos cuantos objetos los cuales estaban en vitrinas bajo un número y en pedazos de esponja que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus formas.

Bajo el numero uno había un gran pergamino rojo con negro el cual decía. Shodaime Hokage no kinjutsu. Bajo el número dos se notaban 2 huecos uno para un pergamino pequeño y otro para una espada pero estos no estaban, había también un pergamino con el kanji kame, este era de color azul cielo. Bajo el número tres se encontraban un pergamino negro con dorado que tenía el kanji saru. Bajo el número cuatro se encontraban dos kunai de tres puntas, con un extraño sello en el mango y había un pergamino de tamaño pequeño que decía gama.

-Hmp estas cosas debieron pertenecer a los Hokage, pero no me importa porque ahora ya no seré ninja de la hoja-

Sasuke tomo el pergamino del shodaime y se lo colgó en la espalda dejo ahí los pergaminos grandes tanto del nidaime como del Sandaime pues dedujo que el viejo tendría algún tipo de alarma en la habitación y que no podría escapar con todo eso a cuestas.

-Rayos ahora Sasuke debe estar robando el pergamino solo espero estar en el lugar correcto-

-Hokage-sama Uchiha Sasuke ha robado los objetos del shodaime y del Yondaime que se encontraban en la bóveda- decía una ANBU- espero sus órdenes.

-Vaya no pensé que Sasuke nos fuera a traicionar- pensó el anciano. -quiero que lo localices y lo traigas, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que lo queremos con vida y no dejes que se corra la voz así que ve tu sola- contestó ante lo cual la ANBU que se encontraba arrodillada desapareció en una nube de humo. -Es tal como Naruto lo dijo- pensó mientras recordaba la plática que habían tenido hacia solo unas horas en su oficina.

Se encontraba tres figuras sentadas uno de ellos vestido de naranja y azul que estaba platicando la broma que le hizo a Ebisu con el sexy no jutsu de pronto se calló para adquirir un tono serio.

-sabes viejo cuando estaba haciendo el examen de graduación pude ver como Mizuki-sensei me veía con rabia y odio pero eso no es lo peor- hizo una pequeña pausa- como mis instintos me gritaban que lo vigilara mande un kage bunshin y después lo vi. Reunirse con Sasuke-teme y decirle algo sobre Orochimaru...- comento el rubio haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de los presentes

El más anciano que iba vestido con el traje de Hokage rojo y blanco se tensó con solo escuchar el nombre de su antiguo alumno- y ¿que más averiguaste Naruto?- cuestiono con claro interés en su voz. A lo que el menor les platicó todo lo que sabía acerca de esa platica entre el Uchiha y el chunin

-eso es muy grave Hokage-sama deberíamos detenerlos por conspiración- comento un hombre vestido con el traje reglamentario y una cicatriz que atraviesa su nariz.

-eso ya lo sé Iruka pero no podríamos hacerlo- contesto el kage.

-no entiendo ¿por qué no si Naruto los descubrió?- preguntó exaltado el chunin.

-Iruka-sensei ese es el problema, te explico, tanto el consejo como la aldea entera me odian por ser jinchuriki y antes de que pregunten déjenme decirles que lo he sabido desde que hable con el Yondaime- hablo Naruto dejándolos con la boca abierta, ahora que iría a hacer si se lo proponía podría acabar con la aldea con solo desatar el poder del Kyubi.

-Naruto yo... lo lamento por no habértelo dicho antes así que entiendo perfectamente si me odias- comenzó a disculparse el chunin al tiempo que comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-no se preocupen- comenzó a hablar con voz tranquilizadora- yo no te odio Iruka-sensei porque tú has sido como el padre que nunca conocí y el viejo ha sido como mi abuelo.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, como les decía el consejo y la aldea me odian así que mejor le creerían al teme por lo tanto propongo que me dejen encontrarles así capturamos a Mizuki y Sasuke queda limpio.- termino de decirles el ojiazul.

Ambos adultos coincidieron que esa sería la mejor opción, pero aún seguían intranquilos pues Naruto les había dicho que no los odiaba pero no que no odiaba a los aldeanos o demás shinobis, y esto no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

-no se preocupen por mucho que la aldea me haya maltratado yo no pienso vengarme porque la venganza no cabe en mí, esa es una de las razones por las cuales quiero alejar a Sasuke de la oscuridad hacia la que se dirige porque yo le jure al Yondaime que sería mejor que él-decía con determinación.

También le jure que no lo pensaría dos veces en arriesgar mi vida por alguien querido y como futuro Hokage de esta aldea debo comenzar a comportarme como tal, debo comenzar a dar todo por la aldea aunque esta me desprecie.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el arrugado rostro de Sarutobi mientras miraba una fotografía

-Es igual ti Minato, él nunca se rendirá y yo creo que lo lograra. Si algo saben hacer los Namikaze es hacer que lo imposible parezca juego de niños-

En el bosque cerca de una cabaña se encontraba un Sasuke jadeante quitándose algunos kunai que si bien no habían dado en puntos vitales le molestaban. Además con el sharingan activado veía a su compañero de equipo desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando ahí a un tronco con una enorme shuriken encajada.

-sustitución- susurró Mizuki al tiempo que veía a todos lados buscando al rubio que había aparecido en un destello amarillo justo cuando iba a matar al último Uchiha.

Sasuke por su parte trataba de ordenar sus ideas mientras repasaba la plática que había tenido con Mizuki hacia solo unos segundos atrás.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke había llegado con el pergamino a donde estaba Mizuki.

-bien aquí está el pergamino ahora vamos con Orochimaru- decía mientras se lo desataba y lo ponía en el suelo

-¿sabes Sasuke?, creo que hubo un cambio de planes mejor te mato porque si Orochimaru obtiene el sharingan será invencible y eso no me convendría porque ese es mi objetivo, obtener los mejores jutsus del shodaime para derrotar a Orochimaru y después venir para derrocar al anciano.- decía mientras soltaba una carcajada que se escuchaba por todos lados.

Segundos después se veía a Sasuke lleno de heridas hechas por los kunai que a pesar de su sharingan no pudo esquivar todos mientras se maldecía a si mismo por iluso. Mizuki tomo una de las enormes shuriken que tenía atadas a la espalda y comenzó a hacerla girar para luego lanzarla

Ante esto Sasuke solo cerro los ojos esperando poder detenerla con uno de sus dos últimos kunai, los cuales eran los del Yondaime, más el golpe nunca llego cuando abrió de valor vio a Naruto herido mortalmente en la espalda para después desaparecer en una bola de humo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sasuke miraba a Mizuki quien se había lanzado contra un reaparecido Naruto pero solo para ser recibido de una fuerte patada

-¿cómo es que puede ser tan fuerte como para enfrentar a un chunin?- se preguntaba mientras veía que Mizuki se había enfrascado con Naruto en una pelea de taijutsu la cual iba pareja pero al rubio no le costaba en nada mantener el ritmo. En ese instante cayo inconsciente por las heridas.

Después de que Sasuke cayó inconsciente los peleadores se separaron a unos metros y Mizuki rompió el silencio

-vaya vaya parece que el chico zorro sabe pelear pero no sabe porque toda la aldea le llama así- decía mientras comenzaba a desatar la segunda shuriken de su espalda -¿sabes porque te dicen así? No, no lo sabes, es porque tú eres el zorro que ataco la aldea hace doce años, tu eres el Kyubi.

Al instante que dijo lo hizo girar el arma esperando ver pronto el shock en que se debía encontrar el rubio por la confesión, sin embargo el chico solo sonrió.

-eso lo he sabido siempre y sabes algo no me importa porque yo tengo gente que si me quiere, como el viejo e Iruka-sensei, además tengo una novia que cuidar y un amigo que salvar de la oscuridad en la que se está sumiendo con su venganza, yo lo ayudare aunque él no lo quiera.

-bien entonces veamos si tus sentimientos te salvan muere- gritó Mizuki para, acto seguido, lanzar su shuriken. Sin embargo para su sorpresa Naruto sonrió aún más ampliamente para, en un ágil movimiento, saltar e introducir un kunai en el centro del arma y después hacerla dar un giro imposible para dirigirla hacia su dueño y hablar mientras lo hacía.

-creo que se te perdió esto así que tómalo y asegurare de no lanzarla por cualquier lado puedes herir a alguien.- y soltó una carcajada para luego ver como Mizuki en un desesperado intento lanzaba una bomba de humo a sus pies y desaparecía.

Cuando la shuriken entro en el humo este se dispersó para dar paso a la imagen de Mizuki con el Uchiha inconsciente tomado por la espalda y abrazándolo del cuello con su brazo derecho así como un kunai de 3 puntas en su costillar izquierdo apuntando al corazón.

-Jajaja sabes chico zorro por muy rápido que seas no puedes salvarlo ya que solo necesito un segundo para hundir este kunai en su corazón; así que te reto a que seas más rápido que yo- dijo con un tono retador.

-adivina que Mizuki, si quieres tener un reto de velocidad vas a perder- contesto el rubio con un tono de seguridad.

- ¿Ah sí, como lo harás? Porque estas a casi treinta metros de nosotros y yo te veré cuando arranques y tu amigo morirá.-contesto con arrogancia el peligris.

-bueno dijiste que me verías ¿no es así? Pues ahora me ves...-

Dijo comenzando a hacer sellos y luego desaparecer en una milésima de segundo y aparecer tomando la mano en la cual Mizuki tenía el kunai y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Aprovechando que lo tenía tomado del brazo lo lanzo por el aire hacia arriba para luego en su mano izquierda formar una esfera de chakra y reaparecer a la altura del chunin e impactarle una patada en su pecho haciéndolo estrellar en un árbol y terminar su frase con una sonrisa.

-y ahora estas inconsciente...por cierto RASENGAN- y le dio en el abdomen dejándolo gravemente herido.

Unos momentos después se encontraba sentado junto a Sasuke esperando que despertara y en eso llego la ANBU que había enviado el Hokage.

-supongo que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica

-así es ¿que necesitas?- pregunto Naruto el tiempo que se ponía en pose defensiva.

-Solo quiero decirte que vi lo que sucedió y me quede impresionada también quiero agradecerte por haber salvado a mi hermano- Al tiempo que se quitaba su máscara revelando una bella cara de piel blanca y cabello negro, además de unos ojos rojos con 3 aspas negras, el sharingan sin duda alguna.

-sé que va en contra de las reglas de ANBU pero mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Que? eres hermana del teme ¿Porque nunca te he visto con él? Él siempre esta solo.- respondió Naruto sorprendido.

-bueno primero te explicare lo que en verdad paso el día de la masacre Uchiha hace 5 años.

MIKOTO FLASHBACK

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y tanto Itachi, Fugaku y los demás miembros jounin y chunin del clan Uchiha se encontraban en una reunión que se celebraba para realizar una conspiración en contra de Konoha.

Era Fugaku Uchiha quien tenía la palabra-creo que ya nos han humillado suficiente, será mejor tomar cartas en el asunto así que...-decía mientras le cortaba la cabeza a su mejor amigo Yuske Uchiha y sus ojos tomaban la forma de un pentagrama negro con el relleno rojo.

-al fin he obtenido el mangekyou sharingan ahora traigan a mi hijo menor, sus ojos me darán acceso al fumetsu mangekyou sharingan, después de todo si es especial, no, mejor esperen que sea más tarde, por ahora quiero aprender a controlarlo así que tú Itachi me ayudaras- decía con una emoción que solo se le puede ver a alguien emocionado por el próximo derramamiento de sangre.

Pasaron las horas y cuando eran cerca de las seis de la tarde se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de la mansión Uchiha.

-maldición ¿porque ese estúpido de Sasuke no llega? mañana será el golpe de estado y si no lo hacemos mañana no podremos nunca así que debo poseer los ojos de Sasuke hoy.- decía Fugaku con desesperación.

-padre ¿porque no mejor toma los míos?- se ofreció Itachi- mi hermano es muy joven para sufrir tanto.

-Itachi no seas entupido después de mí tú eres el Uchiha más poderoso y te necesito integro- contesto con ira el líder del clan.

-padre entonces tome los míos sé que soy ciega pero desde que active mi sharingan puedo ver perfectamente- decía la pequeña Mikoto quien según se decía era superior a Itachi pero por ser mujer no tenía ni voz ni voto.

-pero que tonterías dices niña si me pongo tus ojos debería tenerlos activados siempre y me causaría un enorme gasto de chakra- contesto el padre.

-creo que se equivoca padre, mi sharingan por alguna causa es diferente, no gasta chakra-

Justo en ese momento el padre de la chica abrió los ojos a más no poder y se lanzó sobre ella con la intención de obtener ese poder lo más pronto posible. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo cayó muerto y partido en dos por la katana de su propio hijo, quien grito lleno de ira.

-¡el que le quiera poner un dedo encima a mi hermana deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver!-

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 4: la verdad

Capitulo 4.- La verdad.

Todos los jounin ahí presentes pudieron ver como Fugaku Uchiha era asesinado por su propio hijo al intentar hacer algo que, según él, era por el bien del clan. A la vez que vieron como los ojos del genio Uchiha cambiaban por un diseño parecido a una shuriken de 3 picos.

Al instante los hermanos se veían rodeados y superados en por lo menos veinte a uno pero aun así Itachi no iba a permitir que alguien tocara a ninguno de sus hermanos, y si se perdería la vida de todo el clan por salvar a sus seres queridos, seria un precio bastante bajo.

La primera en lanzarse contra ellos fue la madre de ambos, quien gritaba llena de ira pero antes de poder acertar un golpe se encontraba en el suelo con los intestinos en la mano. Su hija, su propia hija, a quien nunca había tomado en cuenta por su discapacidad era ahora quien le arrebataba la vida. Con solo un tajo de la espada que momentos antes sostenía el líder del clan.

-Lo siento madre, pero no iba a permitir que destruyeran Konoha, o que dañaran a Sasuke-kun- decía mientras lloraba.

Ahora la gran mayoría, no, todos los jounin se habían atemorizado por la demostración tan abrumadora de habilidad y falta de sentimientos por parte de la supuesta invidente. En algunos pudo mas la ira al ver a sus lideres morir y les arrojaron jutsus katon, otros lanzaron kunais y todo cualquier tipo de armas concebibles, mientras que en otros pudo mas el miedo y salieron huyendo para pedir ayuda al resto del clan. De la gran nube de humo que se formo en la sala de la mansión Uchiha se pudo distinguir a dos figuras que estaban paradas si ningún rasguño, y a sus pies había cerca de una docena de cadáveres. Con algunos tajos de espada o quemados.

-Mikoto-chan perdóname pero creo que debo acabar con nuestro clan, para evitar algún atentado futuro en contra de ustedes- decía Itachi con una clara tristeza en su voz.

-No, hermano- contesto entre sollozos sorprendiendo a Itachi- debemos acabar con el clan y no solo por Sasuke-kun, sino por toda Konoha, no pienso dejar que cargues con todo tu solo. Debemos proteger a todos. Aunque eso signifique convertirnos en criminales- finalizo la chica.

-Te equivocas Mikoto-chan yo seré quien se deba de ir de la aldea y quien cargue con todo el peso, después de todo esta era mi misión- contesto el mayor.

-pero...maldición- se callo al sentir algo extraño- debemos proteger a Sasuke-chan, he detectado un grupo de jounin que se dirige hacia la academia- dijo con tono de seriedad Mikoto.

-Tu encárgate de ellos yo me haré cargo del resto del clan y de algo mas- dicho esto amos se separaron.

Pasaron un par de horas y Mikoto había acabado con todos los que iban tras de su hermano menor, quien ajeno a lo que ocurría se había ido a un campo de entrenamiento a practicar lanzamiento de shuriken.

Dicho campo se localizaba en el lado opuesto del distrito Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba jadeante por tanto entrenamiento pero de pronto un golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente.

-Lo siento hermano pero no quiero que veas más de lo necesario-le dijo su hermana quien momentos antes lo había golpeado.

Hiruzen se encontraba fumando su pipa mientras veía el rostro de sus maestros en la montaña. De pronto una nube de humo apareció a su espalda. - Dime que necesitas- contesto con calma el anciano pues de inmediato se había dado cuenta de quien era esa persona.

-Hokage-sama lamento informarle que no he podido evitar el exterminio del clan Uchiha- dijo el recién llegado con la rodilla derecha apoyada en el piso.

-Creo que esa no es la única razón por la que has venido, no es así... Itachi-kun - respondió con la misma calma- eso pudo haberse evitado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo ser de otra manera.

-Tiene razón-contestó el Uchiha- no es la única razón por la que he venido, podríamos pasar a su oficina es un asunto demasiado importante como para que el viento nos escuche. Una vez dentro de la torre Hokage Itachi le narro lo ocurrido con sus padres y su hermana y su plan para echarse toda la culpa.

-¿Como piensas hacerlo sin que alguien sospeche de tus hermanos?- cuestionó el anciano.

-Solicito que tome a mi hermana, Mikoto Uchiha como miembro de su guardia ANBU personal, junto a Kakashi-Senpai, y Tensou-san, pero que no revele que ella sigue viva, así que no le haga quitarse la mascara bajo ninguna circunstancia, excepto para evitar que Sasuke traicione la aldea- habló Itachi.

-Considéralo hecho, ¿pero que hay en cuanto a Sasuke?- interrogó Sarutobi

-A él le voy a hacer creer lo mismo que al resto de la aldea, para que se haga verdaderamente fuerte, y me mate algún día... sin embargo, como le dije si algún día ve que se esta desviando hacia la oscuridad no dude en decirle la verdad.- respondió Itachi.

Una vez dicho esto Itachi desapareció en una bola de humo seguida por el sonido que hacen los clones al desaparecer. En ese momento tanto Itachi como Mikoto se encontraban en el lago cerca de la mansión Uchiha.

-Creo que ya no queda nadie mas- comentó la chica al no sentir a ninguna persona.

-Ya quedó solucionado tu asunto, a partir de hoy eres miembro de la guardia del Hokage- dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué pasara contigo y con Sasuke-kun?- cuestionó la chica.

-Yo me voy a ir de la aldea para protegerlos desde lejos y a Sasuke lo voy a hacer caer en un genjutsu donde te vea morir, con ello le despertare el sharingan-comenzó a explicar Itachi -pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debes dejar que descubra quien eres así que no te acerques, a menos que...-hizo una larga pausa

-¿A menos que, que hermano?- preguntó con desesperación.

-A menos que, por ir en busca de venganza intente traicionar a la aldea, entonces deberás contarle la verdad.- habló el mayor- cuídalo del consejo, trataran de manipularlo. Ahora vete, Hokage-sama te esta esperando.

Al terminar de decir esto ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, y al separase se despidieron sabiendo que quizás nunca se volverían a ver.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo finalizando su historia la ANBU.

-¡no, no te creo, tu no eres mi hermana, ella esta muerta!- se escuchó gritar al pelinegro quien hasta ese momento les había hecho creer que estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, había escuchado toda la historia.

-Vaya Sasuke-teme ya despertaste.- dijo feliz el ojiazul.

-cállate dobe, dime ¿quien eres y como es que conociste a mi hermanita? ¡Contesta!-dijo con ira y desesperación al pensar en lo que hacia momentos había escuchado.

-Sasuke-kun supuse que no me creerías así que pienso que querrás una prueba de que soy yo ¿no es así?- respondió con calma Mikoto. - hermano, recuerdas la vez que Itachi nos llevo de campamento?-preguntó haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a recordar -¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo cuando te enseño a encender fogatas con un jutsu katon?- siguió.

FLASHBACK

-Mikoto, Sasuke-comenzó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha con algo de tristeza al pensar en su próxima misión- Ustedes dos son todo para mi y siempre estaré para protegerlos de alguna u otra manera- esta vez la voz se escuchaba mas triste. -no me importara si alguno de ustedes me odie y para ustedes solo sea un obstáculo al cual quieran matar, porque yo estaré para cuidarlos, incluso si llegase el día en que sea yo quien los ponga en peligro, no dudare un instante para alejarme de ustedes. Recuérdenlo siempre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Al terminar de recordar las palabras de su hermano Sasuke se lanzó a los brazos de Mikoto

-Eres tu hermanita, que alegría ¿entonces todo fue un genjutsu? decía con lagrimas en los ojos, algo que Naruto no hubiera esperado ver, pero le quedaba la duda ¿Dónde estaba Mikoto cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea en el futuro?

-Solo fue un genjutsu, pero todo fue para protegerte y que te hicieras mas fuerte- respondió la chica abrazándolo con más fuerza

-Gracias a ti también dobe, nunca creí que me protegieras, menos mal que mi hermana llegó y nos salvo- dijo aliviado Sasuke.

-De hecho yo solo fui espectadora, Naruto derroto a Mizuki, solo- contesto la joven. Entre ambos le contaron como había logrado derrotar a Mizuki.

-Vaya dobe, entonces toda esa palabrería de ser un Shinobi excepcional no la decías por hablar, ahora entiendo- exclamó sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Olvídalo Teme ahora dime ¿Qué harás con respecto a tu venganza?- preguntó Naruto.

-La cambiare, ahora mi objetivo no será Itachi sino los 3 viejos del consejo- contesto con determinación en su voz.

-Sasuke-teme prestarías ese pergamino rojo que traes?- preguntó el rubio.

-No se para que es, pero adelante te lo presto- dijo tendiéndole el mini-pergamino que traía consigo.

-Esto es para poder firmar el pacto de sangre con los sapos, según supe son de las mas poderosas invocaciones que hay y solo unos cuantos tienen derecho a firmarlo.- explico mientras lo firmaba con su sangre.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto la chica.

-Solo digamos que conozco a las dos únicas personas que lo han firmado- contestó el ojiazul al tiempo que se lo pasaba a Sasuke- toma teme fírmalo nos será muy útil.

-Y quienes son los otros dos que lo han firmado?- inquirió esta vez el pelinegro al tiempo que hacia lo mismo que Naruto.

-Bueno a uno de ellos lo conocen por el nombre de Jiraiya y gracias a este pacto es conocido como el gamma sanin, y el otro aunque ahí esta con otro nombre es el dueño de los dos kunais y del titulo de "el rayo amarillo de Konoha"- contestó con total calma el chico esperando la reacción para cuando se dieran cuenta los hermanos.

-Estas diciendo que le robe un pergamino y dos kunais que no se para que son, al cuarto Hokage- exclamó Sasuke al pensar en lo que había hecho.

-Digamos que Mizuki fue quien se los robo y además yo si se para que son esos kunais- contesto el Uzumaki.

-¿Para qué son Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica.

-Son para un jutsu que solo el Yondaime y yo conocemos, el Hiraishin no jutsu, verán les haré una demostración.-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Mikoto podrías lanzar el kunai lo mas lejos que puedas?- dijo el rubio al tiempo que hacia un par de sellos.

-Claro, aquí va- y el kunai de tres puntas salió a gran velocidad para encajarse a un árbol a mas de doscientos metros.

-Bien estoy listo tómense de mi hombro- dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que los otros dos hacían lo indicado- Hiraishin no jutsu. Una luz amarilla los envolvió y en menos de medio segundo estaban junto al kunai, el cual estaba tomado de la mano de Naruto.

-¿Alguna otra duda?- dijo el rubio al tiempo que observaba con una sonrisa a los hermanos que estaban en shock.

Segundos después el rubio se encontraba siendo abrazado por no decir asfixiado por la chica ANBU quien lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

-Así fue como convenciste a Hokage-sama para cambiar a Sakura por Hinata?

-Cállate hermano, lo que a mi me interesa saber es si quiere ser mi novio porque a mi me gustan que sean fuertes y caballerosos además que se esfuercen en todo lo que hacen.-lo interrumpió la Uchiha.

-Lo siento, pero les responderé a ambos sin rodeos. Primero Sasuke, así fue como lo convencí y segundo- dijo separando a la chica- ya tengo novia y es Hinata por eso la pedí para que estuviera en mi equipo.

-Ya veo perdón por mi actitud, pero como debes suponer no conozco muchos chicos así, y menos de mi edad- se disculpó la chica sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Bueno ahora hay que cambiar de tema- dijo el ojiazul con tono serio- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a ser mas fuerte, pero debes prometer que nunca intentaras abandonar la villa de nuevo, porque si lo intentas, te traeré aunque te tenga que matar- dijo con un tono que les helo la sangre al ver los que los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado a rojos y con rasgos animales.

-Ahora que ya tengo a mi hermanita no tengo motivos para abandonar la villa- contestó sosteniéndole la mirada con su Sharingan activado.

-Además, me gustaría ser tu primer lazo, ¿que dices seremos como hermanos?- pregunto Naruto extendiéndole la mano.

-No, no seremos como hermanos Naruto- dijo Sasuke con una cara seria para después cambiarla por una gran sonrisa que nunca- seremos hermanos y te lo firmare.

Con el otro kunai que traía se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y cuando estuvo llena de sangre se la tendió- ¿Aceptas o tienes miedo sangrar un poquito?- dijo con tono burlón.

-Esa pregunta ni se pregunta, hermano- contesto el rubio haciéndose una cortada aun mas grande que la de su ahora hermano de sangre y estrechando las manos para que el pacto quedara sellado. Al tiempo que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando un largo día lleno de sorpresas.

Fin capitulo 4.

Aquí está el capitulo 4 de mi fic, editado y corregido, como deben suponer hace casi dos años que escribí esto y por lo tanto no estaba tan avanzado el manga como lo está ahora, en ese tiempo apenas acababan de matar a Jiraiya en el anime y yo no leía el manga, bueno espero comentarios, muchos, pero con cinco mas subo continuación.

Con cinco reviews hay conti y contesto los que tengo pendientes, o en el transcurso de la semana por MP a los que tengan cuenta

Pd: lean tierra muerta en NU en la sección de Originales


	6. Capitulos 5 y 6

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei… (Después de casi dos años de ser escritor aficionado pongo el Disclaimer)

Hola a todos les propongo algo pues mas o menos desde el día de la publicación hasta el 3 de Agosto, una semana mas o menos subiré continuación, de ustedes depende que tan larga: con 10 reviews subo un capitulo y les daré un mega spoiler, y con 15 reviews subiré doble capitulo así como el mega spoiler.

Capitulo 5.- "¿mi padre me respeta?"

Minutos después Mikoto ya había curado Sasuke de las heridas que tenia. Y los tres se dirigían a la torre Hokage. Una vez ahí el anciano fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya veo que ya llegaron, ¿estas listo para afrontar el castigo por alta traición Sasuke?- hablo el viejo con un tono que a cualquiera pondría nervioso.

-Estoy listo Hokage-sama aceptaré lo que venga- contesto con seguridad el Uchiha.

-Pero antes debes saber que el castigo por traición es la muerte- contestó el Sandaime.

-Viejo quiero informarte que fue Mizuki quien engaño a Sasuke diciendo que si robaba las cosas de Minato y del primer Hokage seria ascendido a chunin en el acto que vieras su habilidad y sigilo- respondió el rubio defendiendo a su nuevo hermano.

-¿Porque se habrá referido a Minato por su nombre y no por su titulo? ¿Acaso ya sabrá la verdad?- pensaba el Sarutobi- Ese maldito de Mizuki se le ha de haber ido la lengua.

-Bueno en ese caso quedas libre de todo cargo, pueden retirarse, ya no tarda en comenzar su prueba- respondió finalmente.

Los genins comenzaban a retirarse pero la voz del anciano los hizo detenerse

-Sasuke-kun supongo que ya sabes la verdad acerca de tu hermana ¿no es así?- dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.-así que como sabes que aun tienes familia, supongo que Naruto quiere saber acerca de sus padres y de su clan.

-¿Me pregunto a que se referirá con mi clan? porque mi padre nunca me habló de ello- se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio.

-¿de que clan será el dobe? ¿Será de un clan fuerte? y ¿porque el no sabe nada?- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

-bien entonces ya sabes que hacer Washi-san- habló dirigiéndose a Mikoto, portadora de una mascara de águila y por lo tanto del nombre código. La mencionada hizo un par de sellos y luego de cerciorarse que no había nadie que escuchara con un movimiento de cabeza hizo entender a Sarutobi que continuara.

-Antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que lo que le voy a contar es secreto clase S y que por romper ese secreto mínimo serian decapitados en publico- comenzó.- sin embargo no están obligados a escuchar, así que es bajo su propio riesgo.

-bueno creo que se por donde va la cosa así que por mi esta bien confío en el teme- contestó sin dudar el rubio.

-Siempre he tenido dudas de porque Naruto siempre ha estado solo así que también me quedo-

Sarutobi se disponía a comenzar a hablar cuando vio el reloj de pared, ya era tarde -será mejor que vengan después de la prueba. Así que mejor vengan mas tarde junto con Hinata- dijo el anciano.

-Por eso no te preocupes viejo, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde y si nos han citado a las siete entonces él llegara como a las diez como mínimo. Aunque por otro lado quede de ir a desayunar con Hinata así que me retiro nos vemos como a las diez teme… ah por cierto mejor come bastante bien yo se lo que te digo- contesto el rubio haciendo un par de sellos para desaparecer en un rayo amarillo.

-Como es que sabe que Kakashi siempre se pierde en el camino de la vida, si él siempre ha sido mi ANBU? Además que, según Iruka nunca les dijo quien seria su sensei, algo me dice que Naruto-kun sabe mas de lo que dice. Lo que me intriga es que sabe el secreto de porque la prueba de los cascabeles es tan difícil- pensaba el maestro cuando los chicos se habían marchado.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraba Hinata que en ese momento se despedía de su padre y hermana quienes estaban en el patio entrenando desde que el sol salió.

-Padre ya me voy tengo la prueba para el equipo- decía con una pequeña mochila al hombro.

-Esta bien, pero no seas un estorbo y si ves que puedes hacer algo ayuda- contestó con frialdad el mayor.

-Nee-sama ¿es cierto que en tu equipo esta Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun? Que suerte- habló la hermana menor con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, algo raro de ver en un Hyuga.

-¿Porque lo dices Hanabi-chan?- cuestionó la chica sin entender el porque la expresión.

-¿Como que porque? Sasuke-kun es el chico mas guapo de la academia además de ser el mejor- contestó sonriente la menor.

-Bueno eso es normal siendo un Uchiha, pero ¿Porque preguntas por el chico Uzumaki?- cuestionaba con curiosidad Hiashi.

-Bueno acerca Naruto-kun, dicen que él venció al Hokage en un duelo de ninjutsu, que sabe hacer más de cinco jutsus rango A, y otros tantos jutsus de rango S que solo el Yondaime conocía. Y que en cuanto a jutsus elementales, dicen que puede hacer al menos un jutsu de cada elemento.- decía con corazones en los ojos la Hyuga menor.

-Vaya así que el chico no es solo un fanfarrón- Hiashi recordando todas las veces que había escuchado a Naruto decir que superaría al Yondaime con una sonrisa de la cual él solo sabia la causa.

-Hinata deberías ver si puedes aprender algo de esos chicos, a ver si así dejas de ser la vergüenza del clan.

-¡Cállese, Hinata es mucho mas fuerte de lo que imagina, o de lo que usted pueda llegar a ser!- gritó Naruto quien acababa de aparecer de la nada, sin embargo había escuchado todo.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?- preguntó el patriarca Hyuga.

-Hinata demuéstrale- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una shuriken de su bolsa.

-Pero Naruto-kun no es necesario- decía la chica nerviosa.

-Pero nada, si tu padre dice que eres una vergüenza, creo que es momento que te conviertas en el orgullo de tu clan, muéstrale la técnica que creamos ayer por la mañana, la técnica defensiva-

Explico el rubio refiriéndose a lo que seria la defensa absoluta de su novia en el futuro -veamos si estas a la altura de lo que el niño dice- decía Hiashi dando a entender su consentimiento.

-Estoy lista Naruto-kun- habló poniéndose en posición.

-Aquí va- dijo lanzando la shuriken, la cual fue partida a la mitad por la chica.

-¿Eso es todo? que patético- dijo el líder un decepcionado.

-Eso es solo para ver si esta lista aquí vamos en serio, por cierto activen sus ojos para que vean bien lo que Hinata puede hacer- dijo el rubio.

Naruto hizo dos clones quienes lanzaron una shuriken cada uno -¿Eso es todo? hasta un niño lo puede… -su frase fue interrumpida al ver que el chico hacia otros sellos.

-Shuriken, kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo a lo cual se vio el efecto del jutsu.

Las seis shuriken se multiplicaron en más de 300 mientras que Hanabi cerró los ojos Hiashi los abrió a mas no poder.

-Debe ser el kaiten, pero ¿Porque no comienza a girar? Y porque dice que crearon esa técnica- comenzó a cuestionarse.

Hinata comenzó a mover los brazos en varias direcciones distintas mientras que varios rayos delgados de chakra surgían de sus palmas y con dichos rayos partía las shuriken. Segundos después el piso estaba lleno de pedazos de metal partido. Y se veía a Hiashi con la quijada en el piso, literalmente ya que una shuriken casi lo impacta pero fue empujado al suelo por un clon de Naruto.

-¿Esta es tu nueva técnica? Es grandiosa hermana.- exclamó Hanabi.

-Hmp no es para tanto, el kaiten es mejor.- dijo Hiashi sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Aun no se convence? se que no sabe reconocer el potencial observa- dijo el chico girándose hacia su novia.- Hinata va de nuevo, pero ahora al máximo.

La chica comenzó a hacer lo mismo solo que mas rápido, ante lo cual Naruto se lanzo hacia ella para atravesar la red que se formó. Al atravesarla Naruto, la red desapareció.

-Hmp nadie jamás a atravesado el kaiten, te lo dije… imposible- dijo Hiashi al ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Decía?- contestó el rubio para momentos después quedar hecho picadillo en el suelo y desaparecer, después de todo solo era un clon.

-Vaya, felicidades Hinata veo que has creado una nueva técnica mortal, pero esta técnica es única nadie en nuestro clan tiene tu flexibilidad para hacerla, al fin me puedo deshacer de esta mascara de frialdad ahora eres sumamente fuerte- decía Hiashi quien al fin reconocía a su hija.

-Creo que todos estos años me equivoque con respecto a Uzumaki, aunque no me extrañaría que fuera un genio viendo su ascendencia- pensó el líder Hyuga- este chico nació para cosas grandes.  
-Hiashi-sama lamento haberle hablado de ese modo pero es que odio que subestimen a las personas que se esfuerzan por cumplir un sueño- dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Debemos irnos, ya no tarda en abrir el viejo de Ichiraku y me estoy muriendo de hambre fue una larga noche- dijo Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-kun debemos ir con Kakashi-sensei a la prueba- le recordaba la ojiperla

-No te preocupes por eso, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde aun tenemos como tres horas así que vamos a comer.- dijo para tomarla de la mano y emprender el camino hacia el centro de la villa.

Hiashi solo observaba lo bien que se llevaban su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo -Hanabi debemos seguir con el entrenamiento, si quieres ser tan fuerte como tu hermana- dijo viendo hacia el montón de metal que hace momentos habían sido las shuriken.

-Vaya hermana al fin tienes todo lo que siempre has querido. Estas con Naruto-kun y tienes el reconocimiento de nuestro padre.- pensaba la chica- espero también poderle decir a él lo que siento- pensó disponiéndose a continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Naruto-kun ¿Porque decidiste demostrarle mi fuerza a mi padre?- preguntó desconcertada la chica mientras comían ramen.

-Ya sabes, odio que subestimen a las personas, además que te ayude a cumplir tu sueño ¿no es así?- contestaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-No, aun no me has ayudado a cumplir mi sueño- contestó la Hyuga sorprendiendo al rubio por su tono y cara serios.

De pronto la cara de Hinata cambio a una sonriente- mi nuevo sueño es ser la esposa del Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.- contesto para después darle un tierno beso que se prolongo hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, pero Naruto se encargó de prolongarlo mas, agregando chakra tipo viento, ese si que era darle un buen uso.

-Mira la hora son ya las 11:00 seguro Kakashi-sensei debe estar llegando, vamos te aseguro que te va a gustar la reacción del sensei cuando lleguemos - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento número siete se encontraban con un Sasuke furioso gritándole a Kakashi que a su vez estaba parado en el tronco del medio.

-¡Llega tarde!- decía el Uchiha.

-Perdón es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- contestaba el peligris.

-Como sea y ustedes ¿Porque apenas? llevo mas de una hora esperándolos- decía dirigiéndose a la recién llegada pareja.

-Bueno Sasuke-teme es que como me dijeron que mi nuevo sensei se había perdido en el camino de la vida, nosotros fuimos a buscarlo ¿verdad Hinata?- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Creo que hubo alguien mejor que tu para poner excusas tontas no crees Kakashi- le decía su otro yo.

-Cállate Óbito que por tu culpa siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo- contestaba mentalmente Kakashi.

-Basta de risas, vamos a comenzar primero comiencen presentándose, ya saben digan su nombre, cosas que les gustan y que les disgustan sueños para el futuro y todo eso-

-Comience usted para ver como se hace- sugirió Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, lo que me gusta… no les importa, me disgustan muchas cosas, y mi sueños para el futuro pues no los había pensado- terminó el peligris.

-Pero si solo no dijo su nombre apuesto que le puedo decir mas cosas sobre él- decía el rubio.

-Veamos que tanto dices conocerme- contesto con su habitual calma el enmascarado.

-Aquí va: Hatake Kakashi, rango jounin de elite desde hace tres días, ANBU personal del Hokage desde los trece años. Su sensei fue Minato Namikaze, conocido como el cuarto Hokage- comenzó el rubio dejando impactado al peligris por saber solo eso.

-Me conoces bastante bien- dijo sonriendo con su ojo derecho.

-Aun hay más: entre sus habilidades destaca que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus gracias a su sharingan implantado, una de sus aficiones es leer libros eróticos de la serie icha-icha Paradise, la cosa que mas le disgustan es el no tener tiempo para leer. Su sueño para el futuro es conocer a Jiraiya el gamma Sannin pero no para aprender de el sino para que le autografié su colección- finalizó el chico para tomar un poco de aire. -¿Quiere que continúe?- pregunto sonriente.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales Kakashi salió del trance -Casi sabe mas sobre mi que yo mismo-pensaba sorprendido- creo que es suficiente, ahora preséntate chico listo.

-¿Como era? Ah si, ya recuerdo. Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen pero más me gusta mi novia. Lo que mas me disgusta es que subestimen a las personas. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el Rokudaime Hokage para protegerlos a todos aunque no quieran- finalizo el Uzumaki.

-¿Vaya sensei que lo hiciste a mano? Salió igualito a ti- pensaba el enmascarado- bueno pero ¿porque serás el sexto Hokage?

-Porque el tercero ya esta muy viejo así que no tardaran en elegir al quinto y yo aun soy muy joven- contestaba con seriedad tratando de evitar hablar de lo que sabía.

-En serio ese es el chico que siempre causa problemas- pensó el Hatake- y ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso de mi?

-Nuestro equipo será conocido algún día como los nuevos Sannin y seremos especialistas en todo tipo de artes ninja y el espionaje es una de ellas- contestó con tranquilidad el rubio.

-Como sea, sigues tu niña- dijo mirando a la Hyuga.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, me gusta cocinar, me disgusta la gente que juzga sin razón y mi sueño para el futuro ser la mejor kunoichi para ser digna de casarme con el Hokage naranja de Konoha.- contestó con firmeza, se notaba que tenia su sueño bien pensado.

-Entiendo porque cambiaste a Sakura- contestó el peligris levantando el dedo meñique- solo faltas tu.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta observar el agua fluir, podría decirse que me tranquiliza, me disgusta la gente manipuladora y mi sueño, no es un sueño sino más bien una meta: limpiar el nombre de mi clan y de mi hermano.

-¿Entonces conoces la verdad?- contestó el Hatake- bueno comencemos con la prueba- dijo sacando dos cascabeles.

Capitulo 6.- Una sorpresa agradable, noche de promesas.

En un campo de entrenamiento se podía observar a tres chicos; uno rubio, un pelinegro y una chica de ojos color perla. Los dos chicos se veían muy nerviosos, tan nerviosos que sudaban frio y con solo ver la imagen no era necesario ser un genio para saber que algo estaba por ocurrir, al ver la cara de expectación que tenían tanto la chica como el Uchiha, el rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿Están listos?, pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, Hinata-chan- dijo en tono serio pues la situación lo ameritaba, al tiempo que pasaba su manga por el rostro para limpiar el frio sudor que se deslizaba por ella.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun- contestó con mucho nerviosismo, pero no por las palabras del dueño de sus suspiros sino por lo que iban a hacer.- comencemos.

-Déjense de tonterías, esta es una cosa muy importante que decidirá el futuro de la aldea- decía el Uchiha con tono enojado, pero su rostro mostraba nerviosismo por no decir miedo a lo que sucedería- además, quizás no nos pase nada.

-Creo que yo paso mejor háganlo ustedes yo no me quiero entrometer en este tipo de asuntos a menos que sea necesario- dijo la ojiperla para después salir huyendo por entre los árboles.

-No te preocupes- contestó el jinchuriki mirando por donde se había ido su novia, para después mirar retadoramente a su amigo y rival- no pienso perder por ninguna causa.

-Dobe hagámoslo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar- decía el Uchiha quien le devolvía la mirada retadora.

De los ojos de los 2 chicos comenzaban a salir pequeños rayos, al tiempo que el ambiente se ponía mas tenso.

-Aquí vamos teme, pero no uses tu sharingan no seria justo- decía el chico mientras que juraba que si veía un solo destello rojo en los ojos del Uchiha liberaría el manto del Kyubi solo para darle el susto de su vida.

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-¡Dobe!- Gritó.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

-¡Ya cállate y lánzalo!- grito el pelinegro ya exasperado.

-Perdón, aquí va- contestó

-Pido cara- dijo el Uchiha

-Gane- le contesto el rubio al ver que la moneda había quedado con el kanji del fuego hacia arriba y la cara del shodaime hacia abajo.

-Yo peleo contra Kakashi-sensei primero- dijo el rubio guardando su moneda- mientras ve y escóndete quizás te toque venir a cargarlo porque voy a pelear con todo- dijo con una sonrisa volteando a ver al peligris, el cual veía la escena con una gota en la nuca al tiempo que pensaba

-Creí que tu eras raro y desesperante Óbito- pensó.

-Lo se, pero este es un nuevo nivel de rareza y casi le gana a Guy- le contesto su espíritu interior. Dio un suspiro de resignación y giro a ver a su alumno- En comparación a los otros dos he llegado a dos conclusiones: o eres extremadamente hábil o un completo idiota- le dijo haciendo enojar al rubio- comienza cuando quieras.

-Hmp te sorprenderías cuanta cantidad de ambas cosas tiene- contesto una voz en la cabeza del rubio.

-Kyubi por favor no me ayudes, ya suficiente tengo con Sasuke- pensó irritado el rubio-anda se un buen perrito y quédate callado- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- pregunto sacando su siempre confiable librito naranja.

Así comenzó una pelea en la cual, a pesar de que podía vencerlo el Uzumaki solo le mantuvo el ritmo pues su cuerpo no tenía la preparación física para el nivel que tenía en el futuro, con el conocimiento no es suficiente, debería entrenar muy duro si quería llegar a su antiguo nivel, incluso mas pues debía detener a los Akatsuki y a Pein su líder.

-El taijutsu secreto de la hoja, senen goroshi- dijo el sensei al tiempo que aparecía detrás del chico con las manos en el sello del tigre.

El chico salió volando mientras enojado le gritaba a su sensei.- esta me la pagas Kakashi-sensei, te prometo que te meteré un jutsu por el trasero.

-Hmp como si pudieras hacerlo enano…- su frase quedo en el aire al ver que un destello amarillo aparecía justo donde el chico había dejado caer un kunai de tres puntas.

- Rasengan no senen goroshi- dijo mientras le introducía un Rasengan por el trasero.

-Te gané- murmuró sonriente- pero su sonrisa se desvaneció junto con el cuerpo de su sensei, quedando un tronco en su lugar- kawarimi.

Cinco segundos después solo se podía ver la cabeza del rubio, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba bajo tierra.

-Buen intento Naruto, después hablaremos de esos jutsus.- le dijo el peligris mientras desaparecía.

Con el jutsu de su padre se libro del suelo para aparecer junto al monumento a los caídos, su padre había dejado sellos en toda la aldea, era increíble que después de casi trece años no hubieran desaparecido. Pero, al no resistir las ganas de probar la comida que Kakashi había dejado ahí, terminó amarrado.

Momentos después Hinata quedo amarrada en un árbol al caer en una trampa mientras intentaba esquivar otra que parecía demasiado obvia y Sasuke simplemente acabo en el rió por casi quemarse cuando Kakashi le enseño un verdadero Goukakyuu no jutsu, después de esto le pediría a su hermana que lo entrenara mas duro.

-Pueden salir chicos, esta prueba la debemos hacer en equipo ¿o me equivoco sensei?- dijo Naruto sonriente al tiempo que realizaba un par de sellos y en un destello amarillo aparecían el resto del equipo 7; Sasuke completamente mojado y Hinata atada de cabeza junto con un gran árbol.

-¿Que rayos fue eso? Creí que solo era para tele trasportase de ida.- preguntó el Hatake confundido.

-Bueno ya que quedarás inconsciente mereces saberlo- dijo Naruto para acto seguido comenzó a explicarle

Flashback.

-Estos Kunai son para el Hiraishin no Jutsu ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata.

-El cuarto Hokage creó un jutsu que le permitía tele transportarse hacia donde quiera que se encuentre algo con este sello, de ahí que sea llamado el rayo amarillo de Konoha- comenzó a explicar el rubio- pero este jutsu necesita de mucho chakra, por ejemplo un ninja promedio podría solo tele transportarse unos 50 metros a lo máximo, sin embargo como mi chakra puedo hacer la versión que el Yondaime soñó. Que sería algo como una invocación de humanos- finalizó el rubio.

-Además, el sello me informa cuando el kunai es lanzado, así que nunca lo lancen a menos que sea de vida o muerte-

Fin flashback.

-Y es por eso que cualquier cosa que tenga vida puede ser tele transportada- finalizo el Uzumaki.

Kakashi estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, y como no estarlo si el chico a quien creía un inútil era superior su sensei. El rubio aprovecho el momento de inactividad para, "secuestrar" el libro que se encontraba en la porta-shuriken del peligris.

-Ríndete sensei o Sasuke quemara tu librito aburrido- decía al tiempo que el pelinegro se preparaba para lanzar un katon al libro.

-No por favor no, estoy a 20 paginas del final, además es edición especial- suplicaba el sensei con lagrimas en su ojo -Si no hay otra forma necesitare esto- dijo levantándose su banda para dejar al descubierto su sharingan- tendré que meterlos en un genjutsu a los tres.

-Ya saben que hacer- dijo el Uzumaki.

Y así con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de haber entendido Hinata activo su Byakugan para hacerse inmune a los genjutsu mientras que Sasuke activo su sharingan pero este era débil y termino cayendo, aunque al instante fue despertado por Hinata.

Entretanto Naruto no se inmuto en evitar mirar al ojo pues, gracias al chakra del Kyubi era inmune, por lo que este genjutsu no era nada para él.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues, ya que haces tanto por poder leer el final de ese aburrido libro te lo diré- amenazó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia su sensei y hablaba algo.

En un intento por que no le arruinaran el final Kakashi se llevo las manos a los oídos, pero se dio cuenta que por culpa del sharingan leía los labios del rubio los cuales decían.

-Después de eso Akira la toma en los brazos y la lleva a la habitación y comienza a…- hablaba el rubio, era obvio que conocía el final del libro después de pasar dos años y medio con el escritor. Al ver que lo que decía el chico concordó con el nombre del protagonista no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos.

-Tal como la primera vez- pensó el Uzumaki al tiempo que le quitaba los cascabeles y se los lanzaba a sus amigos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa del chico rubio quien le decía- ¿que harías si te dijera que te gane?

Sin embargo Kakashi tomo a Naruto por detrás y habló- ¿Que harías si le dijera a Hinata y a Sasuke que te voy a matar aquí y que huyan?- preguntó al tiempo que le ponía un kunai en el cuello.

-No abandonaré a Naruto-kun, porque el nunca se rendiría e igual yo prefiero morir con él- contestó la Hyuga poniéndose en guardia.

-El dobe me enseño que el verdadero camino al poder no es la venganza sino el deseo de proteger a alguien importante para ti- dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que también se ponía en guardia- y el dobe es mi hermano además de rival.

-Ya que lo ven de ese modo- contestó el jounin soltando el kunai y soltando al chico- están aprobados. Porque aquel que rompe las reglas es considerado escoria, pero el que abandona a un amigo es aún peor, al grado que ser llamado "escoria traidora" es poco para esa persona.- comentó el Hatake- el equipo 7 comienza sus misiones hasta la semana siguiente esta la dedicaremos a pulir sus talentos- terminó.

-Como ya somos genins que les parece si los invito a Ichiraku- dijo eufóricamente el rubio.

-Bueno basta de charlas que tengo hambre- dijo Sasuke.

-Vamos pues- dijo el Uzumaki y al instante le vino la imagen de que Kakashi debía quitarse la mascara y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro.- ¿Vienes sensei?

-Gomen debo ir a entregar el informe- contestó

-Querrás decir a inventar nuevas excusas- le contestó su inner- ese chico te quitó la mejor que habíamos podido idear.

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, ahora solo perderé la noción del tiempo- pensó el peligris.

-Ahora que recuerdo sensei- dijo el rubio sacando una pequeña caja- esto es para que no pierda la noción del tiempo.

A Kakashi le cayo una gota por la nuca- es como si estuviera un paso delante de nosotros- dijo Óbito.

-En serio comienzo a creer que disfrutas arruinando mis excusas- le comentó al rubio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Mentiría si dijera que no es así- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

En Ichiraku se encontraban los otros 6 faltantes de los 9 novatos.

-¿Ya viste que guapo se puso Naruto desde la graduación que suerte tiene Hinata de estar con él y con Sasuke-kun?- decía una pelirrosa- porque tuve que rechazarlo antes de saber que era un buen Shinobi.

-Dicen que es de nivel chunin alto o incluso jounin bajo- la contestaba Ino- y solo por eso será mío tu te puedes quedar con Sasuke-kun, ya no me interesa.

-Chicas, todas son iguales solo tienen cabeza para pensar en Sasuke ¿Verdad Akamaru?- decía un castaño recibiendo un ladrido de parte del perrito que tenia sobre la cabeza.

-Mendokuse pero tienen razón, Naruto si que sabe como sorprender a la gente- decía el más perezoso de todos.

-¿Por cierto, ese nivel lo tendrá gracias a que solo come ramen?- preguntaba un chico de huesos anchos.

-No lo se, solo se que me hubiera gustado tenerlo como compañero de equipo.- dijo Shino acomodándose las gafas de sol- aunque también es bueno que sea mi amigo.

-Hablando de eso ¿Alguno sabe porque me cambió por Hinata?- preguntó Sakura deprimida.

Justo en ese momento llegaba el rubio acompañado por Hinata y Sasuke, las dos chicas al verlo se le lanzaron y lo comenzaron a jalar a cada lado haciendo que Hinata bajara la cabeza, no podía decirles nada pues había prometido guardar su relación en secreto.

-¿Bien Naru-kun quien de las dos te gusta mas?- Preguntaba la rubia con tono insinuante.

-¿Verdad que tu Sakura-chan es la mas guapa, cierto?- decía la pelirrosa tratando de parecer sexy.

-¡Yo, ya tengo novia y se llama Hinata Hyuga!- gritó el rubio una vez finalizada la charla, el chico se sentó pidiendo tres tazones para su equipo. Las chicas se sentaron con el animo por el suelo y tambaleantes.

- Hinata ganaste esta vez, pero ni te emociones porque te lo quitare- dijeron al unísono.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa, pueda que ya no fuera tan frio pero el ser galán era algo que le gustaba aunque lo negara- chicas, el dobe tiene novia pero yo no. Ambas voltearon emocionadas y al hacerlo el pelinegro les hizo un guiño y una sonrisa, al verlo las chicas se desmayaron.

-Listo, podemos comer tranquilos- dijo sentándose.

Una vez que terminaron de comer se retiraron y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage por la platica que había quedado pendiente en la mañana, el sol ya se estaba ocultando pues tuvieron una larga platica con sus amigos de lo cual no hay nada sobresaliente que relatar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga

-Es inaceptable la heredera del clan no puede ser alguien débil como Hinata- decía un anciano del consejo que no daba crédito a lo relatado por el líder- aun cuando lo que me dices sea verdad, es imposible hace tres días Hanabi derrotó a Hinata en una pelea.

-Lo se pero por lo que pude entender es que ha estado entrenando con el chico Uzumaki y este tiene un nivel que fue capaz de ganarle un duelo ninjutsu al Hokage- contestó el líder- Y ni modo que la obliguen a casarse con alguien del clan porque ella tiene prometido desde antes de nacer.

-Pues eso si cambia algo, en vista de que su prometido no pertenece al clan y que usted no quiere revelarnos quien es, ella deberá ser sustituida por su hermana y pasar a ser parte de la familia secundaria y por lo tanto sellada- contestó el anciano.

-Eso no pasara, me niego a hacer que sellen a mi hija, no se le quitara a nadie de nuevo el liderato por una mala decisión- contestó furioso Hiashi.

-Hiashi-san entiendo como te sientes pero… es ser sellada o expulsada del clan, así que elige- dijo el anciano.

-En ese caso no tengo otra opción más que declarar que Hinata ya no pertenece al clan Hyuga y que por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros tiene autoridad sobre ella y aquel que intente algo contra ella pagara con su vida- Contestó el líder con una sonrisa interna, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Ahora su hija seria feliz.

Mientras tanto el equipo siete había llegado con el Hokage.

-Viejo- saludo Naruto entrando como siempre, sin anunciarse- venimos a terminar lo que comenzamos a hablar en la mañana.

-Bien chicos, tomen asiento por favor- contesto el anciano.

-Ve al grano viejo cual es mi clan y porque dices que es tan importante- dijo Naruto desesperado pues dicha información no le había sido revelada en el futuro.

-Si así lo deseas- contesto Sarutobi- tu clan es el clan noble del país del remolino, Uzumaki es su apellido y mejor les cuento toda la historia al cabo es corta. Hace casi cien años, es decir antes de la fundación de las aldeas ninjas, era el mas fuerte de los cinco clanes legendarios pero a la vez era el que mas procuraba la paz.

-Sandaime-sama siempre creí que el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju eran los mas fuertes de esa época- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Esta historia te explicara mejor- contestó para luego continuar- En esa época todos los clanes querían mas territorio, así que el mundo estaba en constante guerra. Por sobre todos esos clanes se alzaron cinco. Estos eran: el clan Uchiha que poseía un Dojutsu al igual que el Hyuga, el clan Senju que estaba emparentado con los Namikaze al ser descendientes del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué sobresalieron esos clanes?- pregunto Naruto aunque en el caso del clan de sus amigos era claro en el caso de los dos clanes a los que pertenecía.

-Tanto el clan Uchiha como el Hyuga sobresalieron por sus Dojutsu como dije antes, el clan Namikaze por su manejo del elemento viento y el clan Senju por sus habilidades curativas y de pelea- dijo a manera de contestación el anciano- los feudales contrataban a estos clanes para que lucharan unos contra otros.

-¿Pero que hay del clan Uzumaki por que era el mejor?- preguntó un emocionado Sasuke al saber un poco mas de su clan.

-Cuando los cuatro grandes clanes peleaban entre si las peleas podían durar semanas o meses- siguió explicando el Hokage- entonces cuando la pelea duraba demasiado ¿Cómo crees que la terminaban para evitar la extinción de un clan?- pregunto el anciano.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- contestó el Uchiha.

-Cuando la pelea duraba demasiado intervenía el clan Uzumaki dándoles una verdadera paliza a ambos clanes en cuestión de minutos, ¿Cómo era posible que clanes como el Uchiha y el Senju fueran derrotados fácilmente?- preguntó el anciano pero antes que alguien dijera algo se auto contesto- el clan Uzumaki era conocido por tener reservas de chakra casi de cinco veces la de un Shinobi normal, además que ellos envejecían mas lento debido a su chakra, en promedio un Uzumaki llegaba a vivir unos 150 años por lo que no había muchos ancianos.- termino el anciano- imaginen a un hombre que ha entrenado durante mas o menos ochenta años en plenas facultades, sería sumamente fuerte.

-¿Por qué hablas como si ya no existieran?- cuestionó el rubio

-Mi padre me platicó algo acerca de un clan del país del remolino que desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro- contestó la Hyuga.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Es que él y la una persona de ese clan hicieron un compromiso para que yo me casará con el heredero de ese clan- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Entonces estas comprometida Hinata-chan?- pregunto con tristeza el rubio.

-Su prometido eres tú- habló una voz que estaba parada en la puerta.

-Hiashi-sama ¿creí que el clan no aceptaba que alguien se casara con alguien que no fuera un Hyuga?- preguntó confundido.

-Así es y seguirá siendo- contestó y al ver que una lágrima comenzaba a caer por el rostro de su hija continuó- es por eso que decidí hacer esto- De su yukata saco un pergamino que comenzó a leer:

Sarutobi Hiruzen  
Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato.

Por medio de la presente me dirijo a usted para informarle que Hyuga Hinata ha sido despojada de su derecho de sucesión y a su vez ha sido declarada oficialmente como exiliada del clan Hyuga a petición del líder de dicho clan.

Por consiguiente ya no podrá acceder a la mansión si no es vigilada por algún miembro del clan.

Atte.  
Al consejo del clan Hyuga.

Al escuchar esto la rabia en Naruto estaba a punto de estallar mientras que Hinata solo trataba de no llorar, después de haber ganado el respeto y probable cariño de su padre le pagaba de esta manera, no era justo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque ustedes bola de cabrones le hacen esto a Hinata-chan después de que se supero por ser aceptada?- preguntaba un furioso Naruto con los ojos rojos de ira.

-Cálmate Naruto, es por el bien de Hinata, ¿No lo entiendes? ahora podrán estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran – le explicó el Sandaime que se había dado cuenta de la situación entre los dos jóvenes- si no hubiera sido exiliada la hubieran sellado y condenado a ser una sirvienta.

-Acerca de eso solicito que me de su autorización para condenar a muerte a todo aquel miembro de mi clan que se atreva a dañar a mi hija, póngalo como que podría causar la liberación de usted sabe que cosa-dijo el líder del clan.

-Se a que se refieren-dijo el rubio ya mas calmado- y no se preocupe porque aquí ante ustedes les prometo que el día que un Hyuga dañe a mi Hinata-chan, nadie en todo su clan vivirá para ver la luz de un nuevo día- finalizo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-Estoy seguro que cumplirás tu palabra, depuse de todo eres el hijo de Minato-dijo a modo de agradecimiento-además tengo otro motivo para venir personalmente Hokage-sama.

-Te escucho- contesto el anciano.

-Se que aun es muy pronto pero, si a los chicos no les importa me gustaría que la boda de ellos se llevara a cabo aquí y ahora- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Por mi no hay problema así me llevaría a Hinata-chan a vivir conmigo- dijo el rubio.

-Pero yo soñé con una boda diferente- decía Hinata preocupada.

-Cuando sea Hokage, te daré la mejor boda de todas, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo lograre- decía el rubio con una gran determinación en su voz.

-Bueno pues solo faltarían un par de testigos- contesto el Sandaime. Un leve tosido les hizo recordar que el Uchiha también se encontraba ahí -corrección un solo testigo- dijo el anciano.

-Hokage-sama lamento llegar tarde pero es que ayude a una anciana a cruzar el rió- dijo un peligris que había aparecido en una nube de humo.

-Y porque hasta ahora vienes- le reclamó el Hokage con calma.

-Es que ¿Le dije que había sido el país del río el que le había ayudado a cruzar?- contestó con una mano en la nuca logrando que a los presentes les saliera una gota en la nuca.

-Como sea, te necesito como testigo en la boda de ellos- dijo Hiashi señalando a la pareja.

-Pero por que se van a casar- preguntó sorprendido a lo cual Sarutobi procedió a ponerlo al tanto de todo- comprendido acepto con gusto, será un honor ser testigo de la boda entre dos de mis alumnos y más si uno de ellos es el hijo de mi sensei. Y así con todo lo necesario el Hokage les dio el típico sermón de boda hasta que llego a la parte final.

-Hyuga Hinata ¿Aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como tu legítimo esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

En respuesta la chica solo se desmayo pero con una gran sonrisa, así que decidieron esperar a que despertara cuando lo hizo eran cerca de las seis de la mañana.

-Ahora que Hinata despertó continuemos- dijo el anciano- Uzumaki Naruto ¿Aceptas a Hyuga Hinata como tu legitima esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-No- contestó el rubio haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos ¿acaso se había arrepentido?- ni siquiera la muerte nos separara porque el día que quiera llevarse a alguno de los dos le meteré un Rasengan por el trasero- dijo con determinación, ante esto la chica solo sonrió totalmente enrojecida.

-Creo que con eso si la convences de que se regrese por donde venga- dijo Kakashi al tiempo que recordaba el que le metió el rubio durante la mañana.

-Menos mal que hiciste el kawarimi o de lo contrario tendrías que usar silla de ruedas- le dijo Óbito.

-En ese caso firmen aquí- dijo señalándoles donde debían firmar- y los testigos aquí- Una vez firmados los papeles procedió al final de la ceremonia- Naruto puedes besar a la novia- dijo el anciano.

Ante tales palabras Naruto tomo el rostro de su ahora esposa y deposito un tierno beso en los labios pero al separarse de ella cierto líder de cierto clan lo empujo y olvidando su timidez natural la chica hizo que el beso se prolongara aun mas al tiempo que el sol asomaba por el horizonte haciendo mas romántica la escena. Una ves se separaron el chico se despidió de los demás y cargando a su esposa desapareció en un rayo amarillo para acabar apareciendo en su casa y depositar a su la ojiperla en la cama.

Fin capítulos 5 y 6.

Nota del autor:

Dedico como siempre este capitulo así como cada una de mis obras a mi mejor amiga Jessie-chan, quien siempre me apoya y cree en mí incluso cuando ni yo mismo lo hago, también es quien hace los dibujos que he usado como portad para tres de mis fics.

Y también le doy gracias a **angeles grandchester** por pedirme mas de un capitulo, como ya estaban escritos esta vez si pude. De hecho originalmente en NU iba a ir publicado de esta manera, espero les haya gustado como inicia el capitulo seis

Y de una vez aviso que en mis fic hasta ahora no ha habido ni habrá Lemon pues no seria capaz de escribir algo así, aparte en este momento están muy jóvenes. Mas adelante en los exámenes chunin se sorprenderán de la pareja que le pondré a Mikoto, será alguien de su misma condición, es decir invidente, quizá algunos ya saben quien es, otros ni idea tienen.


	7. Capitulos 7 y especial

Hola primero que nada gracias por leer, aunque no se completaron los 10 comentarios que pedí les traigo doble conti con mega spoiler, ¿Por qué? Fácil hoy cumple años Angeles-grandchester, felicidades este cap. es para ti. También quiero aprovechar para hacerle publicidad al fic de mi amiga, fan número uno, entre otras cosas LUKA-SAMA su fic está entre la lista de mis favoritos de mi perfil, también trata de un viaje en el tiempo, yo le estoy ayudando con un par de ideas y a corregir pequeños detalles. Y también quiero hacerle publicidad a mis demás fics, dense una vuelta, a mi parecer no son muy típicos quizá les gusten. Sin mas aquí esta el fic

Capitulo 7: Sasuke cambia.

Era casi medio día en la aldea de Konoha y la actividad estaba al máximo, los ninjas terminaban sus misiones, los comercios llevaban horas abiertos, los restaurantes servían comida a diestra y siniestra, en fin, todo estaba al cien por ciento, bueno casi todo, la excepción era un chico rubio quien dormía en su cama cómodamente.

A su lado dormía también su ahora esposa, una hermosa chica de ojos tan puros y bellos que la misma luna se sentía celosa del color perlado de dichos ojos.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y es que no era para menos, ya que el padre de ella no solo se había mostrado feliz por su relación, sino que había hecho que nadie los pudiera separar; al engañar al consejo del clan Hyuga para que no pudieran hacer nada en su contra.

En ese momento el Hokage de la aldea recordaba el porqué les había dado el día libre al equipo siete, habían sido demasiadas cosas en solo dos días: el intento de robo de Mizuki, Sasuke trató de huir de la aldea, enterarse que la hermana del Uchiha menor seguía viva, la verdad de la noche en que murió el clan, la prueba con el ninja copia, la historia acerca de Naruto y su clan, el exilio de Hinata por parte de su propio clan, la boda de los chicos, que si bien era apresurada algún día llegaría solo que llego 6 años antes.

También recordaba la plática que sostuvo con Naruto hacia solo unas horas.

Flashback.

Hacia solo un par de minutos de que la joven pareja había desaparecido en un destello amarillo, cuando en un relámpago igual apareció el rubio pero ahora venia solo.

-¿Pasó algo Naruto?- pregunto el kage al verlo llegar solo.

-No es nada viejo, es solo que me acorde que mi padre me dijo, que cuando me casara recibiría una herencia- dijo el rubio.

-Mejor ve y descansa, tómense el día libre- respondió Sarutobi- han sido días muy pesados.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo soy un clon, el original debe estar por dormirse- respondió el rubio.

-En ese caso, la herencia consiste en el pergamino que estaba en la bóveda del cual tú ya dispusiste, varias decenas de kunais sellados en este pergamino- dijo Sarutobi lanzándole un pequeño pergamino.

-Es que supuse que seria mi derecho firmar el pacto con la familia gamma, y sobre los kunai, gracias viejo, me ahorraste mucho dinero porque ya no debo mandarlos hacer, ni perder tiempo colocándoles el sello- respondió el rubio- ¿Eso todo?- cuestionó preparándose para irse.

-También Minato ordenó que se te enseñe el Shiki Fuin no jutsu, para que lo uses en caso de una emergencia, y sobre el dinero no te tendrás que preocupar mas toma- respondió mostrándoles una hoja con un estado de cuenta.

Tanto el clon como Hiashi, Kakashi y Sasuke, quienes aun estaban presentes se sorprendieron al ver ese número.

-Vaya, desde esa vez con ero-senin no había visto tantos ceros en un estado de cuenta, pero esto lo supera como con 3 ceros, me da flojera solo de tratar de contarlo, como diría Shikamaru, esto es problemático- pensó el clon.

-¿Acaso hay algo mas para el dobe?- pregunto sin creer que el Uzuratonkachi fuese inmensamente rico.

-A Naruto le pertenece el titulo de príncipe de Konoha y también del remolino- respondió el ninja copia.

-Así como la mansión Uzumaki, que hasta ahora ha estado sirviendo como orfanato- complementó el líder Hyuga.

-Avisare para que desalojen, tendremos que apurar la construcción del nuevo orfanato- dijo Sarutobi.

-No lo hagas Jiji, esos niños necesitan mas la casa que yo, además no quiero vivir ahí, porque me recuerda todos los maltratos que pase por ser jinchuriki- contestó el bunshin.

-¿Entonces tu viviste en un orfanato?- preguntó asombrado el Uchiha.

-Hasta los siete años ¿Tu no?- preguntó Kakashi.

-No, el consejo no lo quiso, Danzo dijo que Naruto podría, hacer algo en contra de un genio como Sasuke- contestó Hiruzen con tristeza.

-Rayos, otra vez esa momia- dijo el rubio apretando las manos- por los títulos de príncipe no te preocupes, no me interesan en lo absoluto, yo seré Hokage, pero por mis medios no por ser hijo del Yondaime- declaró- Pero el dinero si lo necesito, para poder darle a Hina-chan la vida que se merece- finalizó.

-No todo te corresponde a ti yo debo ayudarte, toma- dijo Hiashi mostrándole un pergamino de escrituras de propiedad- considéralo mi regalo de bodas.

-Gracias, ahora mi clan tendrá donde vivir- dijo feliz al ver las escrituras del edificio donde estaba su apartamento- bueno aunque por ahora seamos solo dos.

-Hablando de tu clan Naruto- habló Sarutobi- cuando seas chunin serás aceptado como líder de Tu clan y por lo tanto como miembro del consejo, pero debes cumplir todas las condiciones, excepto una que te daremos 7 años para cumplirla.

-¿Cuales son esas condiciones?- preguntó curioso y emocionado- Mejor no me las digan o no podré dormir.

-Como prefieras- contestó el Hokage

-Solo una cosa mas- dijo adoptando un tono serio- lo de mi clan nadie debe saberlo a menos que sea necesario, y sobre mi boda, eso lo pueden gritar a los cuatro vientos- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Naruto es mejor que…- la frase de Hiashi no pudo ser finalizada porque, en un destello dorado desapareció el clon del rubio.

-Sasuke-kun también deberías ir a descansar, han sido dos días muy largos- habló Sarutobi- mas tarde mandare a Washi-chan para que tu entrenamiento comience.

Fin flashback.

-Mocoso, despierta tus tripas no dejan dormir- se escuchó una tétrica voz en la cabeza del rubio.

Estaba por despertarse de malas y gritando cuando sintió un dulce olor más dulce que el mejor ramen que haya comido, el cual era el causante del ruido de sus entrañas. Ese olor era más embriagante que el sake más caro. Al abrir perezosamente los ojos se encontró con un cabello negro azulado cuya dueña descansaba en su pecho.

-Buenos días dormilón- le dijo con esa dulce voz que tanto amaba.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntó al tiempo que recordaba que ya no viviría solo- ah buenos días Hinata-chan- saludó con una enorme sonrisa para después darle el beso de los buenos días. En eso el estomago del rubio gruñe haciendo que se separaran- creo que tengo un poco de hambre- dijo avergonzado.

-Te hubiera hecho de desayunar pero…- le respondió haciendo que el rubio se diera cuenta que la tenia fuertemente abrazada-… preferí quedarme así- dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-No hay problema, alistémonos para ir a desayunar a Ichiraku- dijo soltándola.

-No recuerdas que prometiste cambiar de alimentación- dijo seria para luego sonrojarse un poco mas- además ahora es mi deber hacerte la comida todos los días.

-Por ahora hay que comer ramen, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo y como si su estomago le diese la razón soltó un gran gruñido

Mientras nuestra joven pareja desayunaba cierta golpeadora compulsiva de cabellos rosados caminaba con su amiga y a la vez rival de amores, ambas se dirigían a ver la causa de sus suspiros, el joven Uchiha. Una de ellas llevaba una caja de almuerzo.

-Ya me canse de explicarte que esa sonrisa era para mi, entiende de una vez cerda- decía la de ojos verdes.

-No podrías estar más equivocada, Sasuke-kun me sonrió a mí, además a él no le gustan las frentonas- respondió la rubia.

-¿En serio? Pues dudo que le gusten las gordas- se defendió Sakura. Pero- dijo Sakura cambiando de tema- hoy no lo vimos en la asignación de misiones, y Hokage-sama dijo que el equipo 7 tenía el día libre ¿Dónde estará?

-Cierto- concedió Ino- supongo que estará entrenando en el lugar de siempre.

-¿Sabes donde entrena?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Claro que lo se, una vez lo seguí durante todo un día y lo vi llegar al lago que esta entre la villa Uchiha y la montaña Hokage- respondió con orgullo Ino.

-Si lo seguiste quiere decir que estás más desesperada de lo que creí- contestó la pelirrosa.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice, la chica que paso seis años ignorando al que es actualmente el mejor de los nueve novatos- respondió la Yamanaka.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora la rara está en su equipo y además es su novia- dijo con tono deprimido.- y eso no es todo también está Sasuke-kun con ellos. Y pensar que Naruto se canso de rogarme, debí haberle hecho caso.

-Mejor la interrumpo antes de que empiece a llorar- pensó Ino- mira ahí esta y está con alguien más. ¿Quién será? Nunca la había visto- habló la rubia señalando hacia la orilla del lago y en efecto ahí estaba el Uchiha practicando jutsus katon con su hermana, quien ahora no traía mascara, pero al sentir la cercanía de las chicas desactivó su Dojutsu quedando sus ojos negros con una fina capa blanca.

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas, no solo por que los Housenka no jutsu eran tan precisos que se anulaban entre si. La causa de su asombro fue que la chica con quien entrenaba su amado era muy hermosa y además traía uniforme ANBU.

Momentos antes de desactivar su sharingan Mikoto pudo leer los labios de su hermano menor que decían: "ella es de quien te hablé" Pero antes de que el chico pusiera su "plan" en marcha la pelinegra se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después, en un tono de lo más dulce habló.

-Creo que es todo por hoy Sasuke-kun, además creo que estas niñas te buscan- al instante se puso su mascara de águila.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento Washi-chan- dijo el Uchiha remarcando el "chan" ya que las chicas sabían que él era muy frio con todas las mujeres- te veo mas tarde- y le regaló una sonrisa haciendo que las chicas la quisieran matar por esa acción.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es para llamar con el "kun" a mi sasuke-kun, y él que hace diciéndole con el "chan", a nadie llama con el "chan"? yo la mato- decía la violenta pelirrosa.

Una vez que se coloco su mascara reactivo su sharingan para leer las expresiones faciales de su hermano, las cuales decían que algo planeaba, y que seria divertido verlo.

Y con una sonrisa rara en el hablo el chico- hola Ino-chan ¿Cómo estas?- y adoptando una expresión de enojo- fastidiosa ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo a Sakura, quería comprobar algo.

La chica parecía mantequilla en el comal, cayo inconsciente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- me llamó Ino-chan- se repetía en sueños.

Mientras tanto la de cabello rosa se deprimió, nuevamente había sido llamada fastidiosa.- Sasuke-kun creí que tendrías hambre así que te traje una caja con almuerzo.

-Ah ¿Solo era eso?- dijo girando el rostro para que la chica no notara un pequeño por no decir diminuto sonrojo, sin embargo a los ojos de su hermana esto no pasó por alto.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, nunca debes hacer menos a una chica, y menos si te trae comida, te veo luego- dicho esto se deshizo en una nube de humo.

-Hmp, esta bien acepto almorzar contigo, pero que quede claro que es solo porque Washi-chan me lo pidió- dijo con la vista aun desviada- ven, sígueme, conozco un buen lugar. Y sin aviso salto hacia el lago, pero para sorpresa de su acompañante no se hundió, sino que se quedo parado en la superficie como si fuese tierra firme.

-Sasuke-kun eso es genial- alabó la de ojos verdes- no creo que Naruto pueda hacer eso por muy bueno que sea. Solo mírate hace dos días que te graduaste y ya puedes caminar sobre el agua, en cambio yo solo puedo subir medio árbol-habló con asombro, pero luego se le ocurrió como aprovechar la situación- me podrías ayudar por favor- dijo pensando en ellos dos, el chico con ella en sus brazos declarándole su amor en medio del lago.

-Hmp, eres mas patética de lo que creí-dijo con expresión seria- además el dobe puede hacer esto y esta practicando con el tercer paso.- y recordó como su hermano estaba un par de escalones por encima de él, pero, no se dejaría vencer por un dobe- él puede caminar sobre…

-Claro que no- interrumpió la pelirrosa- caminar sobre el agua es el segundo paso para mejorar tu control de chakra- comenzó a explicar con tono de sabelotodo- el primero es escalar árboles.

-No necesito que me lo expliques- dijo molesto- hace un par de horas pase esas dos cosas, y fueron muy fáciles.

-En serio hace un par de horas, quiere decir que él en solo unas pocas horas avanzó más que yo en el par de semanas que llevo practicando, creí que si leía todo lo referente al control de chara me graduaría con un mejor lugar- pensaba asombrada la chica, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-Como te estaba diciendo antes de tu interrupción, el dobe puede caminar o incluso correr sobre lo que sea y eso incluye la nada- continuó.

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede hacer eso- dijo incrédula la chica.

-Él mismo nos lo demostró a mí y a Washi-chan- contestó comenzando a recordar.

Flashback.

Tres shinobis saltaban de una rama a otra con rumbo de regreso a la aldea, hacia solo minutos que había amanecido, y uno de ellos, quien llevaba un pergamino atado a la espalda, habló primero.

-Teme- dijo con tono serio lo cual quiso decir que el asunto a tratar era de seriedad absoluta- Una vez llamada la atención de los otros dos dijo con el mismo tono serio- tengo hambre- esto hizo que los otros dos se cayeran literalmente.

-Dobe eres un grandísimo baka- le gritó y luego tomó el tono serio usado por su amigo momentos antes- sabes, un día de estos te nominaré para kage.

-¿En serio?- dijo feliz pues podría ser Hokage- pero ¿Por qué dices kage y no Hokage?- cuestionó una vez notó el detalle.

-Porque serás el indiscutible e irrefutable kage de Uzuratonkachigakure no Sato- una vez dicho esto soltó una sonora carcajada que hacia tiempo, desde que su hermano vivía en la aldea, no soltaba -Debiste ver tu cara dobe, eres muy gracioso- dijo con voz entrecortada por la risa.

-Cuando sea kage de esa aldea, mi aliada será temegakure, y su kage Uchiha-teme- respondió el Uzumaki a su vez. -Hablando en serio, debemos ser más fuertes que nadie en la aldea, recuerda que tu hermano está en una organización criminal de rango S, ¿que pasaría si atacaran la aldea? Debemos ser capaces de defenderla- habló con tono serio.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un genio- respondió celoso el pelinegro.

-No me digas que el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" me tiene envidia- dijo muy feliz.

-Claro que no- habló mirando para otro lado- pero es que como sabes hacer muchos jutsus, por eso eres un genio- se defendió el azabache.

-No es eso, es solo que tengo mucho chakra y no me canso fácilmente, además nunca me rindo,- dijo con tono de "no pasa nada"- además la fuerza de un Shinobi no radica en el número de jutsus que domina, sino en el deseo de proteger a alguien querido.

-¿Como hiciste para tener tanto chakra?- preguntó curioso.

-Además de que con el Kyubi tengo chakra casi ilimitado, antes tuve que dominarlo y derrotarlo, para eso entrene con el control de chakra- respondió.

-Si eso es fácil para ti entonces no quiero saber que es difícil- pensó el Uchiha- pero ¿como hiciste?- cuestionó

-Mikoto-chan, ¿podrías enseñarle al teme los primeros dos pasos para controlar el chakra?- preguntó serio

-Claro Naruto-kun, ¿pero como que primeros pasos? Según se solo son dos- respondió la chica.

-Es que yo aún estoy tratando de dominar el tercero- respondió dejándolos asombrados- si lo logro podré caminar sobre el viento, o sobre la nada- contestó.

-Eso es imposible- dijo el Uchiha- nadie puede hacerlo.

-Hay registros de la tercera gran guerra de que el Tsuchikage puede levitar y si desde entonces continuó entrenando ahora debe ser capaz de volar.

-¿Hasta que rango puedes hacerlo?- preguntó el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki no respondió, solo dio un gran salto y se apoyo sobre la nada para quedarse parado y luego girar y dar media vuelta, correr unos diez pasos, y saltar un par de veces.

-Solo debes expulsar una cantidad de chakra que sería equivalente a un kage bunshin cada segundo- respondió.

-No esta nada mal- respondió el Uchiha, pero su mascara de indiferencia no le sirvió pues la sorpresa era mas que evidente.

-Bueno, basta de charla, Sasuke-kun yo te entrenaré a partir de mañana, pero por ahora apuremos el paso Hokage-sama nos espera- dijo Mikoto acelerando el paso y siendo imitada por los otros dos.

Fin Flashback.

-Si algo he aprendido del dobe en estos días- dijo con admiración en su voz- es que cuando él habla de su fuerza nunca miente, siempre cumple sus amenazas, y promesas. Hmp después de todo ahora es mi hermano- esto ultimó lo agregó mentalmente.

-¿Amenazas?- pregunto la chica intrigada.

-No, mas bien él no amenaza, solo informa, le metió un jutsu por el trasero a nuestro sensei, el ninja copia quien dicen que es el que actualmente esta mas cerca de ser Hokage que ningún otro jounin- dijo solo para disfrutar la cara de asombro de su acompañante.

-¿Crees que Naruto llegue a ser Hokage?-

-No lo creo- respondió dejándola con la boca abierta para replicar- estoy totalmente seguro, ya llegamos- afirmó el azabache.

-Hermoso- dijo la chica al ver una pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del lago.

-¿Me devuelves mi cuello?- le indicó que lo estaba agarrando con mas fuerza de la necesaria- necesito respirar.

-Disculpa- respondió soltándolo- solo que este lugar es hermoso.

-Lo se, aquí es donde venía con mi hermano y con su novia- dijo para después poner un semblante triste, el cual era totalmente fingido- bueno antes de que…

No fue necesario terminar la frase para que Sakura supiera a que se refería- lo lamento- dijo con sinceridad pues sabia cuanto había sufrido por la perdida de su clan.

-No importa ahora solo vengo a ver fluir el agua, me mantiene en paz.- contestó dedicándole inconscientemente una sonrisa- ¿Por qué le digo esto? ¿Por qué me siento así cerca de ella? pensaba que en mi corazón solo había espacio para el odio, el rencor y la venganza, pero… cuando estoy con ella es como si… como si nada me faltara- meditaba pensativo mientras comía sin decir palabra, solo mirando el agua- ¿será que…? , no o puede ser ¿o si? Es como dijo el dobe- pensaba mientras recordaba las palabras de su amigo.

"_Cuando una chica te gusta en verdad, y de corazón sientes que toda la soledad ha sido solo una prueba… una prueba para ganarte a ese ángel que te roba el pensamiento, que te roba cada suspiro que sale de tu boca, sientes como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si el mundo no importara, y así es, cuando estas con esa persona el mundo sale sobrando, sientes, también como si con estar con ella nada te hiciera falta, y es así como debe ser, nada mas que ella debe importante", es así como me siento con Hinata-chan"_

-Supongo que no queda de otra que aceptarlo… creo que… me gusta Sakura. Pero aun no es momento de decírselo, primero debo ser mas fuerte, y debo comprobar que ella es la indicada, además si le digo no me dejara entrenar en paz, debo aprovechar esta semana libre de misiones. Después de ser chunin le pediré que sea mi novia- Finalizó de meditar el Uchiha.

Fin capitulo 7.

Capitulo especial.- Naruto-sensei

-Hola-

-Llegas tarde sensei- le gritó un chico de rubia cabellera al ver a Kakashi aparecer en una nube de humo después de esperarlo por casi una hora.

-Discúlpenme pero es que se me atravesó una viejita con un solo ojo y…- nuevamente su entupida excusa fue frustrada por Naruto.

-¿Y se tenía que mudar así que la ayudó?- interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Ya que el dobe se calmó díganos ¿Cuál es la misión importante que nos tenía?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun es su primera misión en solitario- respondió con su tono habitual.

-¿Quiere decir que nos dejará hacer una misión a nosotros tres solos?- dijo la chica de ojos color perla.

-Si y no- respondió

-Decídase- replicó el rubio.

-Bueno, si porque yo no estaré con ustedes y no, porque cada uno tendrá su misión individual- contestó el peligris.

-Genial, yo no recordaba haber hecho esta misión, al parecer si alteramos algo pero no se si será para bien- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Hinata tu misión será cuidar al nieto de Hokage-sama-

-¿A Konohamaru-kun?- preguntó la chica.

-No, cuidarás a su hermanito de ocho meses de edad, así que debes ir de inmediato a la mansión del Hokage- respondió el sensei, para luego seguir- Sasuke-kun, tú y Naruto tendrán la misión de ser senseis de la academia por este día. Pues hay una reunión importante a la que todos los shinobis de rango chunin y superior debemos asistir- finalizó.

-¿y que clase nos tocará impartir?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Solo hay dos y el que llegue primero le tocará dar la mas fácil- dijo sonriendo debajo de su mascara- esto se pondrá bueno ya quiero ver su cara.- pensó antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno Dobe yo te ganare porque ahora soy diez veces mas…- su frase quedó inconclusa al ver como su Haniki desaparecía en un destello dorado.

-Eso es trampa… sin jutsus- replicó enojado saltando lo mas rápido que podía.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la academia el rubio ya estaba ahí dormido pues llevaba un rato esperándolo. Al minuto y treinta segundos apareció Sasuke jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Naruto despierta- dijo el sensei, al instante Naruto ya estaba de pie- como Naruto llego primero le tocará dar la clase más sencilla, él dará la clase de segundo grado.

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- gritó el rubio.

-Lo que escuchaste, a Sasuke-kun le tocó dar la clase de lanzamiento de armas a los chicos de sexto año, suerte, la necesitarán- dijo desapareciendo.

-Suerte dobe- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque Naruto fuera más fuerte que él no era más suertudo, Naruto era un imán para las desgracias.

Una vez que Sasuke se fue al patio de dianas para dar su clase Naruto entró a la misma aula donde había pasado seis años de su vida, el sensei a quien sustituiría no era otro que Iruka-sensei.

-Chicos hoy yo seré su sensei así que me deben respe…- fue interrumpido por tres chicos que se pararon al frente de él con un saludo militar.

-Jefe-sensei, señor, listos para aprender señor, Jefe-sensei- habló Konohamaru para después susurrarle solo para Naruto- ¿Como prefieres que te digamos?-

-Como sea Konohamaru, ahora siéntate y lo mismo va para tus dos amigos que se me olvidan su nombre- y se sentó a ver una hoja que estaba en el escritorio la cual era el plan del día. Y decía más o menos así:

_Plan para el sensei sustituto: darle una clase teórica del jutsu de clonación acompañada con un par de explicaciones y demostraciones así como prestar ayuda y consejos._

_PD: cuidado con el trío Konohamaru_

-¿Por qué justamente hoy esa tenia que ser la clase sobre el jutsu que peor se me daba? ¿Podré enseñarles mejor el kage bunshin?- se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio.

-Gaki, ¿Como se te ocurre eso? son niños de no más d años, no tienen tanto chakra como tú- le reprendió la voz del zorro.

-Bueno, bueno solo decía- se defendió haciendo un puchero.

-Lo que puedes hacer es cambiar la clase por una de historia, ya se cuéntales sobre tu padre a todos les gusta oír sobre el cuarto Hokage- aconsejó el zorro.

-Buena idea, voy a inventar una historia para los chiquitines jeje- dijo maliciosamente.

-Ya que están todos sentados comencemos, primero que nada mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, algunos de ustedes como Konohamaru ya me conocen-

-Naruto-sensei usted es el cuñado de Hanabi-chan ¿Verdad?- pregunto una chica haciendo que un rubor se apropiara del rostro del Uzumaki al escuchar lo siguiente- de verdad se casó con Hinata-san, y se quieren mucho y se besan y…-

-Ya cállense o no les contaré de la voluntad de fuego- interrumpió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿La voluntad de fuego?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Así es ¿Quieren escuchar acerca de ella?- dijo sonriente al ver que los tenia en la palma de su mano "Hai" se escuchó- bien siéntense y cállense.

-La voluntad de fuego es ese deseo que todos los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha llevamos dentro, es el deseo de proteger a la aldea en la que nacimos, incluso cuando esa voluntad es tan grande que te ayuda a hacer cosas que los demás creen imposibles.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó Hanabi interesada.

-Supongo que saben acerca de que el cuarto Hokage derrotó y mató al Kyubi hace casi trece años ¿cierto?- cuestionó.

-Jefe-sensei, esa historia ya la conocemos mi abuelo vino y nos la contó- interrumpió Konohamaru.

-Pero no saben la historia completa ni la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento detrás de la pared gracias a un par de agujeros el rubio era observado por Kakashi y el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama ¿que haremos si les cuenta la verdad?-

-Kakashi-kun no creo que sea capaz, Naruto me dijo que mientras menos personas sepan acerca de su condición de jinchuriki será mejor- respondió con calma- pero si lo hace tendremos que irrumpir.

-La historia dice que el Yondaime derroto al zorro pero no es toda la historia, se dice que la voluntad de fuego del cuarto era tan fuerte que cuando el zorro le lanzo un ataque y lo aplastó murió casi al instante con todos sus huesos rotos- comenzó a contar.

-Wow y luego ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron algunos impresionados.

-El cuarto Hokage amaba tanto a nuestra aldea, que aun estando muerto su cuerpo se levantó y luchó contra el zorro, lucho como nunca lo había hecho, pues en algún lugar él sabia que debía derrotarlo, si él no lo hacia nadie seria capaz. Y así fue, su cuerpo no cayó hasta que vio como el zorro herido de muerte comenzaba a evaporarse, pues estaba hecho de chakra puro, y una vez que su victoria estuvo completa su cuerpo cayo sin vida. Así que si alguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente no tendrán imposibles, porque recuerden que somos ninjas de Konoha y todo se puede lograr- finalizó su historia al tiempo que sonaba un timbre anunciando el recreo.

-Lo vez Kakashi-kun Naruto no solo les dio una buena clase de historia, los invitó a mejorar y a superarse, a la vez que le dio respuesta a la pregunta que hacían todos los chicos cuando venia y les contaba la historia "¿Dónde esta enterrado el cuerpo del Kyubi? así que recuérdame poner este relato como parte de la historia oficial de Konoha- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a la reunión.

-Jefe-sensei, recuerda que, yo me haré mas fuerte y algún día nosotros dos lucharemos por el titulo de Hokage. Aunque si tú me vences, estoy seguro que yo seré el siguiente- dijo Konohamaru mientras estaba sentado comiendo ramen con su amigo, rival y maestro.

-No se me ha olvidado, Konohamaru y no solo lo recordaré sino que te lo prometo dattebayo- respondió con su típica sonrisa- aunque esto ya pasó y casi me ganaste amigo- pensó comenzando a recordar la vez que cumplió la promesa que acababa de hacerle… pero esa es otra historia.

Fin capitulo especial.

Bueno hasta aquí la continuación la próxima continuación vendrá antes del 20 de agosto porque debo continuar los demás fics y ahora finalmente acabé con la promesa que les hice… ah no se me olvidaba prometí un mega spoiler, aunque creo que no romperé esa promesa se las cambiaré un poco.

Alguien mas viajará al pasado, uno para atacar otro para proteger, Itachi hará su aparición dentro de tres capítulos, En el siguiente capitulo inician los exámenes Chunin, si alguien leyó este fic en NU les diré que las parejas que avisé, así como las invocaciones no son las definitivas, Tanto Kakashi como Itachi tendrán parejas sorpresa, así que en un comentario digan quien quieren que les diga, no son yaoi XD, Les daré algunas pistas para que pidan el siguiente capitulo especial, será mas o menos entre el 9 y 10.

Primero: el Naruto del futuro no es el mismo de Shippuden, pues ahí tenía 20 años, 2 siendo Hokage, así que quiero que me digan que prefieren: saber como murió ero-senin en ese tiempo y porque el rubio no sabe usar el modo senin.

O el porque Hinata perdió tanto su timidez con el rubio, ¿Qué habrá pasado en el futuro *¬*?

Que pasó después de que Naruto y Hinata dejaron su línea temporal.

Elijan y el que tenga mas votos irá primero, los tres se harán pero de ustedes depende que tan rápido. Y de nuevo: LEAN EL FIC DE LUKA-SAMA

Para acabar responderé los reviews de los invitados:

Sarahi99: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas así.

Guest: gracias por dejarme el comentario, aunque se que eres argentino y allá decir loco es común quiero aclarar que si estoy loco, de lo contrario mi vida sería muy aburrida XD.

Hinata Uzumaki: en serio me alegro que te guste el fic aquí está la conti espero que si te gustó me dejes comentario, si no pues también XD, si alguien tiene ideas mándenme un MP.


	8. Chapter 8: comencemos

Hola, aquí subiendo conti, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a LUKA-SAMA, mi fan numero uno y muchas cosas mas, te quiero mucho Luci-chan, nunca lo dudes

**Capitulo 8. ¡Comencemos, los exámenes chunin se acercan!**

Mientras Naruto impartía la clase de historia al grupo de Konohamaru, Sasuke les mostraba el lanzamiento de alto nivel a los alumnos de último grado, los cuales eran solamente un año menores que él incluso había algunos de los equipos que no fueron aceptados como genin, por lo tanto era muy problemático.

-Sasuke-kun es el sensei mas kawai que hemos tenido- exclamaba una chica de su misma generación mientras que, en un extraño proceso metamórfico, sus ojos tenían la forma de corazones.

-Hmp, con razón Kakashi dijo que la otra era la misión más fácil, que suerte tienen los que no se bañan, la próxima vez que tengamos una carrera obligaré al dobe a que no use el Hiraishin- pensó mientras apretaba su puño y una venita se hinchaba en su sien- necesitaré un largo entrenamiento con mi hermanita par poder morir, digo dormir, ah cual es la diferencia, el caso es que necesitaré del tsukiyomi para no tener pesadillas- pensó con ironía, esa técnica le había causado mas pesadillas que noches tranquilas, pero ahora todo era diferente habían pasado tres meses desde que supo la verdad de la masacre Uchiha.

-Oye Uchiha- escuchó que lo llamaba una voz conocida- ¿es cierto que el idiota es novio de la rara?- preguntó un chico refiriéndose al rubio y a la ojiperla. Este chico se encontraba resentido debido a que había soportado durante mucho tiempo el ser segundo de la clase, pero era porque Sasuke era el ultimo Uchiha, un ninja de elite por naturaleza y obligación, pero haber quedado en tercero en el examen final, eso no se lo perdonaría a Uzumaki, había engañado a todos durante mucho tiempo con su "bajo perfil".

-Hmp ese es un tema que no te debe interesar- dijo Sasuke con mirada de "es mejor que no preguntes"- continuemos con la clase- terminó ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su otrora compañero de clase.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se llevaba a cabo la reunión importante que había mencionado Kakashi, ahí se encontraban reunidos los ninjas de rango chunin y superior, excepto los ANBU, el motivo era claro. El ninja copia estaba por tomar la palabra. Dio un paso al frente de la línea donde estaban sus compañeros jounin y habló con su mano derecha formando medio sello del cordero, comenzó usando su tono solemne, algo raro en él.

-Yo, Hatake Kakashi, sensei del equipo siete, conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Hinata, considero aptos a mis estudiantes para presentar el examen de ascenso a chunin de este año- finalizó y se quedó en su lugar.

Los que no sabían el porque del nuevo apellido de Hinata se sorprendieron pero como buenos shinobis guardaron las apariencias. Ahora fue el turno de la maestra de genjutsu, quien dio un paso al frente e hizo como Kakashi.

-Yo, Yuhi Kurenai considero al equipo ocho apto para el examen de ascenso a chunin, conformado por Shino, Sakura y Kiba- habló de forma breve y no mencionó los apellidos de sus estudiantes ya que le pareció innecesario.

-Yo, Maito Guy nomino al equipo nueve, formado por Ama Tenten, Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee aptos para el examen de este año- dijo el de verde, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez con que habló, una sorpresa efímera pues continuó- Ya que su flama de la juventud es lo suficientemente fuerte y arde con tanta intensidad que merecen ser chunin- la gota en la nuca y una que otra caída no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo, Sarutobi Azuma, nomino al equipo diez formado por el trío Ino-Shika-Chou de decimosexta generación para presentar el examen de ascenso a chunin organizado en esta aldea- finalizó su participación de la misma manera que los tres anteriores.

El líder de la aldea tomó un momento para ver si alguien mas deseaba inscribir a sus alumnos, al ver que no había nadie mas se puso de pie y tomó aire preparándose para hablar.

-Por lo que puedo apreciar este año tendremos participantes interesantes- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Iruka.

-Hokage-sama, yo conozco a los chicos y sus limites, por eso no creo que los nueve novatos estén preparados para un reto del nivel de un examen chunin, incluso el equipo de Guy-san están por debajo de los requisitos para ser Chunin- habló con preocupación pues hacía solamente cuatro meses que los había estado preparando para su examen de graduación.

-Iruka, permíteme decirte que en estos momentos eres el menos indicado para decir que conoces a los novatos, ellos ahora son ninjas, sus habilidades han aumentado, no puedes decir algo como eso, si jamás viste el potencial de Naruto-

-Lo siento Kakashi-san, pero el que no ve habilidades y potenciales eres tu- replicó con furia mal disimulada- Naruto me ha comentado que no lo has entrenado adecuadamente, por muy buen ninja que sea no tiene experiencia de campo, si dices que yo no vi el potencial del chico, te equivocas de nuevo, desde el primer día yo supe que Naruto es especial, incluso sin tu ayuda o la mía en este momento es el genin mas fuerte que hay en Konoha, incluso me atrevo a decir que es el mejor genin mas fuerte que ha habido en la historia de Konoha, superior incluso al cuarto Hokage, todo gracias a su trabajo duro- finalizó y tomó una pose de seriedad. Antes de que Guy comenzara con un monologo acerca de los frutos del trabajo duro Izumo tomó la palabra.

-He comentado con mi colega Kotetsu y ambos estamos dispuestos a hacerles una pequeña prueba a los aspirantes novatos-

-Con su consentimiento claro está Hokage-sama-agregó Kotetsu- después de todo nosotros seremos observadores en los exámenes- con un asentimiento el Hokage demostró su aceptación a la idea expuesta.

Ese mismo día, pero media hora después. Se encontraban Naruto y Konohamaru saliendo de Ichiraku, el rubio le comentaba al pequeño acerca de los últimos detalles, necesarios para el buen funcionamiento del oiroke no jutsu. De pronto apareció un ninja sin insignia el cual tomó de la bufanda a Konohamaru y salió huyendo con dirección a los campos de entrenamientos.

-Suelta a ese niño, no sabes con quien te metes- gritaba el rubio mientras emprendía la persecución.

-Claro que lo sabemos, este mocoso es el nieto del tercer Hokage- respondió el ninja, Naruto no dejó pasar el detalle de que habló en plural, por lo que se puso alerta.

Ese detalle le permitió ver que en el salto de un árbol a otro alguien o algo le lanzó una gran cantidad de kunai, debido a que iba en el aire le era imposible esquivar, se le ocurrió la idea de maniobrar con sus kage bunshin, pero al ver la situación perfecta no desaprovechó para probar su entrenamiento en una batalla verdadera. Se apoyó en la nada y frenó como si estuviese parado sobre el suelo, saltando nuevamente esquivó las armas. Lo que no vio fue a un segundo ninja que caía desde arriba dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sin embargo el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo demostrando ser un clon, justo cuando se disponía a buscarlo con la vista, el ninja que llevaba a Konohamaru vio por el rabillo del ojo un destello amarillo y luego le dieron un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, obligándolo a soltar al menor.

-Cuando te dije que no sabías con quien te metías no era por él, sino por mi- dijo Naruto reapareciendo con Konohamaru, al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente los últimos momentos…

Flashback.

Se encontraban Naruto y Konohamaru saliendo del restaurante de ramen cuando el mayor sintió una presencia siguiéndolos, en menos de dos segundos había ideado un plan, sin detenerse a pensarlo lo puso en acción.

-Konohamaru, para el oiroke no jutsu debes imaginarte la mujer con las curvas mas perfectas, pero tranquilo, solo es cuestión de practica- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, dejándole un sello para el Hiraishin no jutsu.

Un par de minutos después recibió la información de su clon, y vio como estaban ubicados los enemigos hizo los sellos necesarios y desapareció al tiempo que soltaba un golpe.

Fin Flashback.

-Colega, vámonos volveremos por el mocoso otro día- dijo Kotetsu antes de usar el sunshin y desaparecer junto con su compañero.

-Jefe eso fue genial, ¿como lo hiciste?- preguntó maravillado el chico.

-Eso es un secreto, cuando seas mayor te lo contaré, por ahora toma…- dijo dándole un kunai especial- no siempre podré estar contigo, por eso este kunai te mantendrá en contacto conmigo, cuando tu vida corra peligro añade chakra, el sello me avisará y tomará de mi chakra para mandar un clon contigo, si me necesitas a mi y no a mi clon lánzalo y yo apareceré, si lo que necesitas es huir solo hazte un pequeño corte con él y luego agrega chakra y yo te traeré conmigo, ¿entendido?- dijo terminando de mencionar las mejoras al jutsu de su padre que había hecho.

-No, digo si- respondió el menor.

-Genial ahora vamos, no quiero tener que salvarte siempre, debemos entrenar tu resistencia, si quieres ser mi alumno deberás ser capaz de hacer mis técnica, y para eso necesitas mucho chakra- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el centro del campo donde se encontraban, que por casualidad era donde se había hecho genin.

La prueba mas peligrosa fue para Naruto, pues Sasuke superó un genjutsu con habilidad gracias a su sharingan, Hinata no tuvo problemas en enfrentar a un renegado, Kiba localizó a un niño perdido, Shino solo tuvo que resolver un problema de lógica, juego de niños para un Aburame, Sakura apagó un incendió con suma facilidad. El trío Ino-Shika-Chou solamente tuvo que obtener un pergamino perdido, esa fue la primera misión rango C, aunque fuera falsa. Neji, Lee y Tenten no tuvieron prueba alguna, ya que no eran del grupo de los nueve.

Según los recuerdos del otro futuro de Naruto, Kakashi les informó al día siguiente de los exámenes chunin del mismo modo, Sasuke decidió tomar los cinco días faltantes para entrenar con su hermana, quien ahora vivía con él, obviamente nadie la veía entrar o salir, por algo era una de las mejores ANBU a su corta edad de catorce años. Hinata dijo que deseaba pasar unos días con su familia y que saldrían de la aldea para poder verse sin la intervención del clan, Naruto por su parte se dedicó a entrenar a Konohamaru, no quería que fuese secuestrado nuevamente, mucho menos deseaba que su "hermanito menor" se volviera dependiente de su protección, en verdad deseaba que Konohamaru alcanzara el nivel que poseía en su futuro, y que era conocido como "el estudiante favorito del Rokudaime Hokage" así como quería darle una paliza al afeminado de Orochimaru en cuanto lo viese.

Todo esto agradó a Kakashi a sobremanera, aunque ahora que recordaba las palabras de Iruka decidió que apenas terminaran los exámenes chunin les daría un extenso entrenamiento a sus alumnos, eran fuertes, eso ni dudarlo, pero les faltaba experiencia, excepto por Naruto quien mostró un increíble control en la misión de Nami no kuni, pero eso fue quizá por el zorro que yace en su interior.

Tres de los cinco días habían pasado y Naruto se disponía a despedirse de su alumno cuando recordó el día que era, actuó normalmente al ver que el menor se perdía de vista desapareció su presencia y comenzó a seguirlo cuando lo vio chocar con un chico de ropas negras sonrió para si mismo. Las cosas iban como las recordaba, al parecer si no interfería en las cosas estas no cambiaban. Con un golpe el niño se soltó del mayor y cuando se disponía a repetirle la dosis, la chica rubia tomó su gran abanicó, y lo intentó golpear, sin embargo Konohamaru puso sus manos en el sello especial e hizo aparecer un kage bunshin, con habilidad peleó con ambos.

-maldito enano ya me cansaste, estas muerto- dijo Kankuro disponiéndose a tomar un bulto envuelto en vendas, que Naruto sabía era Karasu, su marioneta. Temari conectó una patada al clon y luego aprovechando el descuido del original se disponía a golpear al chico pero un borrón azulado se lo impidió.

-Será mejor que se marchen, ninjas de Suna, no molesten al nieto del Sandaime- dijo la persona recién llegada.

-Vaya así que tú también eres familiar de un kage- comentó Kankuro alzando al niño del suelo con una mano, tomándolo de la larga bufanda, pero una piedra le golpeó en su mano obligándolo a soltarlo, al ver a la dirección de donde había venido la piedra vio a un sujeto sentado en la rama de un árbol- rayos no lo sentí, debe ser poderoso- pensó.

-Es mejor que hagas lo que mi compañera ha dicho, y te vayas, o te las veras con el Sharingan- dijo Sasuke apoyando sus palabras activando su Dojutsu.

-Temari, Kankuro, tranquilícense si no quieren que los mate- dijo una voz justo al lado de Sasuke, era un joven pelirrojo, con una calabaza en la espalda, colgaba de cabeza en una rama- y tu también cálmate, si no quieres desparecer junto con esta aldea para validar mi existir- finalizó dirigiéndose al Uchiha con un tono de voz tan frio que demostraba que hablaba en serio.

-Antes de que hagas algo debes saber que si te metes con algún miembro de mi equipo te estas metiendo automáticamente conmigo- dijo el rubio "parado" de cabeza justo al lado de Gaara, al principio se sorprendió, había olvidado lo sádico que era el pelirrojo antes de conocer el valor de la amistad- y si buscas pelea la encontrarás-

-¿Quién es este sujeto? tomó por sorpresa a un monstruo como Gaara- pensó Kankuro.

-¿Es en serio tu amenaza? ¿Con que respaldas tus palabras?- preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo notarse su instinto asesino un poco.

Naruto al sentir ese incremento saltó junto a Hinata, quien sostenía a un asustado Konohamaru, e hizo notar el suyo, Gaara tomó esto como un desafío y se deshizo en arena materializándose de nuevo atrás de sus hermanos aumentando más su instinto, el rubio respondió de igual forma. Justo cuando Gaara estaba por incrementar mas su instinto vio que Naruto hacia lo propio. Pero esta vez fue diferente, normalmente su instinto asesino era tan terrorífico que bastaba, pero esta vez recurrió al chakra del Shukaku, cosa que el Uzumaki notó y su chakra se hizo visible, solo dejo salir una ínfima parte del chakra del Kyubi, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Tu tienes una, yo tengo nueve ¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó con seriedad, cuando sintió que el pelirrojo dejaba de emanar instinto asesino desapareció el suyo súbitamente.

De haber continuado así Gaara hubiera deseado pelear y en ese momento, aun con toda su fuerza no tenía tanto chakra como en el futuro, y no podía depender del Kyubi, pues su sello aun era demasiado fuerte y no podía acceder a él más que por medio de la furia. Por suerte el pelirrojo hizo una seña a sus hermanos y se giró para retirarse, justo en ese momento Sasuke se colocó a su lado mirándolos fijamente. De pronto Gaara se giró y habló.

-Me interesan, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-¿Por que quieres saberlos?- cuestionó Sasuke

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ella es Uzumaki Hinata, y él es Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- respondió el rubio, aunque él y su esposa ya lo sabían.

-Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, interesante, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara y ahora ustedes son mis presas- finalizó haciendo temblar a Konohamaru, quien seguía abrazado a Hinata.

Una vez que se fueron los genin de la arena el rubio se lanzó hacia Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo, después un beso, y le susurró unas cosas al oído que la hicieron reír. El pobre de Konohamaru pasó de estar asustado a ser asfixiado por estar entre los dos.

-Estos dos ya comenzaron, mejor me voy, nos vemos- dijo Sasuke saltando y dirigiéndose hacia el lago donde se veía con su hermana para entrenar.

-Hinata-neechan ¿Cuándo llegaron?- preguntó Konohamaru cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Acabamos de llegar- respondió- Hanabi debe estarte buscando para mostrarte los movimientos que aprendió en estos días-

-Genial, yo también aprendí cosas nuevas en estos días, el jefe me enseñó el…- de nuevo era asfixiado pero ahora por la mano de Naruto, quien le susurró una amenaza de muerte si mencionaba el jutsu sexi- cierto no debo hablar de ese jutsu, nadie debe saber que lo conozco- finalizó de forma ambigua refiriéndose a dos jutsus nuevos en su repertorio. Y comenzó a correr con dirección desconocida.

-Por cierto Konohamaru, no le des demasiados besos a Hanabi, pero tampoco muy poquitos- gritó Naruto haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-Es bueno que regresaras- le susurró a su esposa cuando la abrazó nuevamente, si que era mas romántico ahora, pensó Hinata- ya no hay nada que comer- concluyó el rubio haciendo una sonrisa zorruna, que se borró al ver la cara de Hinata- pero te extrañaba mas de lo que te puedas imaginar- dijo abrazándola y haciendo un par de sellos, desapareciendo ambos, para aparecer en su departamento.

Tres días después se encontraban en un salón lleno de genins de diferentes aldeas, ahí estaban los de la arena, los del sonido, kabuto, los nueve novatos y el equipo de Lee. Y sobretodo estaba ese maldito de orochmaru, disfrazado como una genin de la hierba.

-No me asustan, bola de perdedores, yo seré Hokage y si para eso debo machacarlos a todos y cada uno lo haré, solo digan donde, cuando y cuantos son, para no contarlos- gritó Naruto mostrando la gran confianza que tenía en sí mismo, cuando una gran nube de humo apareció en el medio del salón él gritó-¡comencemos!-

Fin capitulo 8.

Bueno como compensación les daré algunos spoilers, pronto aparecerá mi Akatsuki favorito: Itachi. Alguien quedará ciego, no es un Uchiha o Hyuga, habrá nuevas parejas.


	9. examen chunin primera parte

Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, en él avancé lo más posible en la historia, de lo contrario el fic se haría demasiado largo, incluí una pelea que escribió keniv, mi amigo de NU, él me ha dado la mayor parte de las ideas que usaré en el fic, si lo admito no todas las ideas son mías, keniv, me las sugiere, yo elijo y las adapto y escribo, después de todo, si checan el fic en **NU, **lugar de publicación original, es colectivo, lo que quiere decir que cualquiera puede escribir un capitulo, mandándomelo obviamente _

Sin mas aquí el cap.

Capítulo 9.-

El aula estaba a reventar, llena de genins aspirantes a chunin, también había chunin que eran especialistas en observar y revisar que todo fuera según lo planeado, también se encontraba Ibiki Morino, comandante de las fuerzas ANBU de interrogación y tortura, los había intimidado con su sola presencia desde el inicio, indicó unas extrañas reglas y luego procedieron a sentarlos al azar, todo quedó tal como en se suponía que debía haber quedado, excepto porque a Hinata la cambiaron al lugar donde había estado Sakura y a la pelirrosa al lugar de esta.

-Un examen de opción múltiple, todas las opciones parecen verdaderas, esto es muy difícil, incluso para mi- dijo en voz baja Sakura- ¿Cómo vas Naruto?- preguntó al rubio junto a ella, pero al girar la cabeza por no haber recibido una respuesta se encontró con que el rubio estaba cómodamente dormido- es una lastima por Sasuke-kun, te tiene mucho respeto últimamente y ahora por tu culpa van a reprobar- dijo en voz baja, pero al ver que uno de los examinadores anotaba algo decidió callarse, vería como ayudar al Uchiha por medio de Naruto.

Luego de casi veinte minutos terminó de comprender las reglas, si no era capaz de contestar el examen entonces debería ser lo suficientemente hábil para conseguir las respuestas, copió las de un chico frente a ella, se había presentado a ellos bajo el nombre de Kabuto, pudo copiar todas las respuestas y sabía que estaban correctas, ese chico era sumamente inteligente, una idea cruzó su mente, con cuidado se las ingenió para sacar el examen de Naruto de debajo de su rostro, le tomó casi cinco minutos hacerlo pues lo hizo sumamente lento, grande fue su sorpresa y coraje al ver que Naruto tenía todas las preguntas contestadas y no solo eso sino que estaban bien, el muy desgraciado había hecho todo tan rápido que le dio tiempo para dormir.

-Si no dejas de ver el examen con la boca abierta te van a expulsar- susurró Naruto asustándola.

Naruto se sentó y compuso el cabello con pereza tomó su examen y lo puso con las letras hacia abajo y miró el reloj, faltaban once minutos para que la prueba terminara, lo cual indicaba que faltaba solo un minuto para la decima pregunta, pasaron los sesenta segundos y tal como lo recordaba Ibiki dijo las palabras exactas, esperó unos segundos a que el número de participantes se redujera, cuando quedaron solo quince equipos alzó la mano y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza.

-No me asustas, no te temo, no me rendiré, ese es mi camino ninja, no me importa si me quedo como genin por el resto de mi vida yo cumpliré mis sueños, una estúpida pregunta no decidirá mi futuro, tengo muchas cosas por las cuales luchar, quiero llegar a ser Hokage, proteger a mi aldea, no me rendiré, no abandonaré, por mis sueños, porque soy un genin de Konoha, pero sobretodo porque soy un Shinobi- dijo con mirada segura y rostro sereno, al ver esto muchos de los presentes se infundieron de valor, pero sobretodo Sakura, quien estaba junto a él.

Fue ahí cuando ella fue capaz de ver al Naruto que Sasuke admiraba, el Naruto que ella había ignorado y que siempre había estado frente a ella, quizá Hinata fue la única que pudo verlo y es por eso que ahora él estaba con ella, como fuera que fuese ella esperaba que fueran felices, gracias al rubio Sasuke estaba cambiando su forma de ser, en los últimos días le hablaba menos frío, pero lo que seguía dándole mala espina era esa ANBU con quien se mantenía, no era normal que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

-Valientes palabras, pero dudo que las puedas sostener cuando seas genin de por vida- habló Ibiki con una voz fría, no estaba bien que ese chico se hubiera puesto de pie y hablado, ahora les estaba infundiendo valor a los genin restantes, debía bajarle el animo antes de que el tiempo se acabara y todos ellos pasaran a la segunda ronda.

-Las sostendré porque mi palabra vale más que mi vida, no pienso retroceder, nunca miro hacia atrás, solo al frente y a los lados, donde están todos los que confían en mi- dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y luego sentándose cruzado de brazos.

-Tienen diez segundos para retirarse o de lo contrario se quedarán como genins por el resto de su patética vida- hablo Ibiki centrando la vista en los que sabía que aun tenían dudas, pero pasados los segundos nadie abandonó, el mocoso rubio si había infundido valor en los demás, sería un buen líder, si sobrevivía a la siguiente prueba.

-En vista que todos han tomado la decisión de avanzar a la siguiente pregunta déjenme decirles que han pasado la primera prueba.

Antes de que alguno de los genin se pusiera de pie o abriera la boca se rompió la ventana y apareció un bulto café, se desenvolvió develando a una escultural mujer de cabello morado, ella se presentó como Anko Mitarashi, les dijo que debían presentarse de inmediato al área de entrenamiento número 44, una vez llegados les explicó el porqué el lugar era llamado "el bosque de la muerte" les explicó la dinámica de la prueba, consistente en obtener dos pergaminos.

En este punto Naruto intentó crear un poco de amistad con otras aldeas y después de que les dieran el pergamino se acercó a un genin de la aldea de la lluvia y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro en señal de amistad, una vez que todos los equipos estaban en sus respectivas salidas se dio la orden, todos salieron saltando, Naruto de inmediato hizo el Hiraishin no jutsu invertido y tele transportó al genin dejándolo Sasuke inconsciente de un solo golpe, con el pergamino en mano Naruto insistió en que se dirigieran a la torre por medio del Hiraishin, lo último que quería era volver a pelear con Orochimaru, si bien ahora podía darle una paliza no quería arriesgarse a que Hinata resultara lastimada. Minutos después de que llegaron ellos entró el equipo de la arena, Gaara los vio con un ansia asesina indescriptible, se mantuvieron apartados durante los otros días que duró la prueba, cuando menos pensaron había terminado el tiempo y todos los demás participantes estaban ahí, de la nada aparecieron los senseis y los examinadores.

Gekko anunció entre tosidos las reglas para las preliminares, combates uno contra uno, etc. Entonces todos pasaron a los miradores laterales, entonces la pantalla comenzó a mostrar nombres al azar, el primer par en aparecer fue: Shikamaru VS Shino.

Ambos descendieron a la zona de combates. Una vez allí, se posicionaron frente a frente observándose detenidamente.

-Bien, ¿están listos?- preguntó Gekko.  
-Es problemático, pero sí- dijo Shikamaru con pereza.

-Adelante- respondió Shino con voz neutra.

-Entonces, empiecen- gritó el censor alejándose de la zona de un salto.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron mirando fijamente, analizando a su adversario, deduciendo las técnicas que debía poseer por su clan, al ser de la misma aldea se conocían de tiempo atrás, también analizaban la forma de evitar las estrategias e idear una estrategia que les diera la victoria, todo al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, Shino hizo el primer movimiento, se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos sacando un pequeño objeto circular y la lanzo contra el suelo generando una nube de humo a su alrededor.

Shikamaru dedujo lo que pasaría entonces con éxito, de la nube surgieron varios shuriken directos hacia él. Con gran habilidad, el Nara esquivó todas las armas hasta ver un objeto circular dirigirse hacia él y explotar a pocos centímetros de su cara generando otra nube de humo a su alrededor cegándole y haciéndole toser. Otros shuriken seguidos de varios kunai aparecieron dispuestos a enterrarse en sus carnes. A pesar de la distancia, logró evadir los que más cerca estaban de sus puntos vitales, mientras que otros lograban su cometido, debido a sus rápidos movimientos y su respiración agitada, Shikamaru empezaba a tragar más humo haciéndole toser e irritando su garganta.

A pesar de su desfavorecedora situación, su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa para deducir la siguiente táctica del Aburame. Una pequeña idea le llegó a su cabeza rápida como un rayo. Una simple mirada al suelo confirmo sus sospechas. Un pequeño grupo de insectos llegaban hasta él. Rápidamente, empezó una retirada huyendo de los insectos hacia la pared que quedaba a su espalda, obviamente conocía la capacidad de estos para devorar chakra, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le esperaba fuera. Tal y como sospechaba, Shino ya estaba ahí con un kunai en la mano dirigiéndose hacia él. Con gran precisión, el Nara lanzo su técnica de imitación de sombras atrapando al ninja. Al ver que los insectos seguían dirigiéndose hacia él. Empezó a correr hacia Shino. Parecía que iban a chocar, pero ambos siguieron su camino hasta que el Nara llego a la pared. Lugar donde deshizo la técnica, concentro chakra en sus pies y empezó a correr por esta en sentido horizontal lanzándole shuriken a Shino, debía admitirlo, siempre se había querido enfrentar a Shino, alguien con un cerebro parecido al suyo, esta sería una batalla que se pelearía con la mente.

El Aburame logró usar su kunai para protegerse de las armas de su rival. No contaba con que Shikamaru lograría aguantar tanto. Pensaba que su estrategia lograría vencerle, pero por suerte, tenía un plan B. Finalmente, el Nara cayó a tierra dejando una considerable distancia entre ambos. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shino, empezó a planear su estrategia a seguir, Shino era un oponente temible, tendría que emplearse a fondo para ganar el combate. Obviamente, le daba igual si le ascendían o no, pero si se rendía allí, tendría a su madre molestándole durante días reprochándole su actitud perezosa. Tenía que ganar ese combate, por su propio bien.

Tras unas pocas deducciones, Shino empezó a correr hacia Shikamaru con su kunai preparado. El Nara sabía que su oponente actuaba por instinto, era obvio que cuando estuviera cerca lanzaría otra bomba de humo para atacarlo de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Shino saco otro objeto redondeado, tal y como Shikamaru había previsto, pero lo que no se espero fue que esta bomba fuera de luz. Shikamaru cerró los ojos cegado por el dolor mientras se maldecía por no haber previsto eso, no se esperaba que su oponente tendría otro tipo de bombas, y menos de las que le impedirían usar su técnica al no haber sombras. Gracias a su oído, fue capaz de escuchar los pasos de su oponente dirigiéndose hacia él. A duras penas logro abrir los ojos viendo de forma borrosa a Shino acercándose hacia él mientras la luz empezaba a extinguirse. Sabiendo que el Aburame veía perfectamente gracias a sus gafas de sol, optó por no guiarse por su vista. De forma que cerró los ojos y uso sus oídos para determinar la posición de su adversario y lanzar varios shuriken.

Shino salto hacia un lado evadiendo las armas, eran lanzadas con precisión hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. Dedujo que Shikamaru lograba ubicarle gracias al sonido de sus pasos. Pero estaba tan centrado esquivando las armas y esperando que se quedara sin armas, que no se fijó en el momento en el que la sombra de su oponente logro atraparlo. Finalmente, Shikamaru logro atraparlo de nuevo. Pero, Shino había sido previsor, y el grupo de insectos empezaba a cercarlo dejando a Shikamaru en medio del Aburame, los insectos devoradores de chakra, y la pared. El hecho de que hubiera atrapado a Shino no significaba que sus insectos dejarían de actuar. De forma que, a regañadientes, se vio obligado a usar sus manos, de forma que Shino se despojara de todas las armas que pudieran llevar ocultas. Aunque también eso también significara dejarse a sí mismo sin armas. Finalmente, el ninja decidió usar una medida desesperada, y empezó a correr hacia Shino de nuevo.

Esta vez, libero la técnica a pocos pasos de su oponente y le lanzó un golpe directo al rostro. El Aburame logro evadir el golpe por los pelos y contraatacó con una patada circular que Shikamaru se vio obligado a detener con las manos. Comenzaron un duelo de taijutsu lanzándose puñetazos y patadas hábilmente esquivadas por ambos, Shikamaru no pensó que a pesar de ser combatiente de larga distancia Shino fuese capaz de mantener una pelea física. Llegado el momento, Shikamaru logro volver a usar su técnica sobre Shino, ahora que estaba atrapado de nuevo. Aprovechó para coger un kunai cercano a él y avanzar a toda prisa hacia su oponente. Shino estaba desarmado, por lo que mientras que el Nara le daría una estocada por su arma, este solo podía darle un puñetazo. Finalmente, cuando estaba cerca de él, una pequeña nube de insectos surgió del cuerpo de Shino lanzándose contra el Nara.

Este, que no contaba con que también pudiera tener insectos voladores, se alejó de un salto hacia atrás y liberó la técnica. Esta vez de forma definitiva como comprendió, el Nara contaba con que su rival no fuera tan hábil en taijutsu, de forma que podría vencerle antes de que le cercaran. Pero para su desgracia, no fue así. Este resulto ser tan buen luchador como él, de forma que no solo había perdido el tiempo. Si no que, ahora estaba entra un grupo de insectos voladores que protegían a su oponente, y un grupo que lo había cercado y estaba preparado para devorar su chakra. Estaba agotado, casi sin chakra, y con un único kunai en la mano, mientras que su rival estaba a cubierto.  
Con gran pesar, Shikamaru levanto la mano.

-Me rindo.

Fin capitulo 9.

Bueno al fin terminé de escribir el capitulo, originalmente no tenía planeado hacer este capitulo hoy, pero fue mi novia Luci-chan quien eligió este fic para continuar, la amo demasiado como para negarle algo 33

La otra razón por la que subí el capítulo hoy fue que hoy es mi cumple y me gustaría que me regalen muchos reviews XD gracias por leer mi fic.

Pongámonos un par de retos o metas como quieran llamarlos: a cada uno de los reviews que su número termine en 0, es decir 70, 80, etc. Le daré un spoiler sobre lo que quiera, o incluiré una escena que guste. Otro de los retos es que les daré nuevo capitulo cuando lleguemos a 80 reviews será épico, o al menos me esforzaré en hacerlo.

Salu222.


	10. Capítulo especial 2: porque?

Hola perdón por que casi hace un mes dije que actualizaría y no lo hice, se cumplió el reto, pero aquí les dejo el cap que prometi entre el 9 y 10.

Capítulo especial 2.- ¿Por qué?

-Hokage-sama el equipo de Konohamaru-kun ha llegado- anunció la secretaria abriendo la puerta.

-Dile que pase, les tengo una misión especial, ah y Hinata, llámame por mi nombre, me agrada más- respondió mientras miraba la aldea, a pesar de llevar casi tres años en el puesto aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran por su título.

-Está bien Naruto-kun lo haré, con tu permiso- dándose media vuelta salió de la oficina y en instantes entró Konohamaru.

-Naruto-niichan ¿para que nos mandaste llamar?- preguntó Konohamaru, quien ahora portaba un chaleco que lo distinguía como jounin a sus quince años, eso no era raro con la generación de los genios, como los llamaban los mayores, pero lo que si era extraño era que a esa corta edad era el capitán más joven que la aldea haya visto.

-Konohamaru, quiero que tu y tus alumnos vayan al país del té, deben escoltar un cargamento hasta el pueblo de Tanzaku, será su primera misión de rango C, el cliente solicitó guardaespaldas contra ladrones, en caso de que se encuentren con ninjas ya sabes que hacer- habló Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

-Está bien Niichan yo me encargo de todo, mis alumnos y yo estamos más que listos para esta misión, partiremos de inmediato- habló dándose la vuelta y saliendo junto con sus alumnos.

-Chicos los veo en media hora a la entrada de la aldea- ordenó desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

-Hokage… Naruto-kun, aquí están los reportes de las misiones del día de ayer- habló Hinata entrando con un gran montón de hojas listas para leer y ser selladas.

-La vieja Tsunade odiaba este puesto, ahora veo porqué- suspiró con resignación y se sentó para comenzar a leer, Hinata se sentó a su lado con timidez, no tanta como la que solía sentir al estar el rubio cerca.

-Hinata-chan ya me harté de tanto papel, tengo una idea, salgamos a comer algo de ramen- sin esperar respuesta hizo el sello necesario y un par de clones apareció sentándose en sus lugares, el rubio hizo un par de sellos más y acercó a Hinata a su cuerpo, ella se sonrojó, al instante aparecieron en el restaurante, era bueno haber dejado la marca en el lugar, así ahorraba tiempo en llegar a comer su preciado alimento.

-Hola Hokage-sama, que van a pedir hoy- habló Ayame en cuanto los vio aparecer, era algo usual que ellos aparecieran de la nada, por lo que siempre tenían al menos un lugar reservado.

-Ayame-neechan llámame por mi nombre, por favor, sigo siendo el mismo Naruto-kun que batallaba para subirse a los bancos, ¿recuerdas?- habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como olvidarlo, en este lugar fue donde te conocimos mi padre y yo, donde comías con Iruka-san y este fue el último lugar que visitaste antes de irte a entrenar con…- la joven se interrumpió, casi lo había mencionado sin querer.

-Puedes decirlo, cuando me fui a entrenar con ero-senin, hace ya casi un año que murió, los Akatsuki no se han movido mucho desde entonces, estoy preocupado por eso, pero ahora es momento de comer ramen, sírvenos un par miso ramen extra grande- habló cambiando su semblante serio por una sonrisa.

-Etto, yo solo quiero una porción pequeña-

-Bien Ayame-neechan tráeme mis dos porciones extra grandes y a Hinata-chan tráele su porción pequeña- ordenó Naruto.

Media hora después el Hokage y su secretaria salieron del restaurante de ramen y se dirigieron hacia la torre.

-Naruto-kun ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no tenías una reunión con Neji-niisan? Creo que era para tratar asuntos sobre el clan- preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban por las calles, las personas ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos de ese modo, como si fueran una pareja en una cita.

-Cierto Hinata, lo había olvidado, pero hay algo que aun no me explico- respondió deteniéndose y haciendo que ella lo imitara.

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno es que… no concibo cómo es posible que tú, siendo la heredera legítima del clan Hyuga, una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea, ¿porqué cediste tú puesto de líder a Neji? y más increíble aún, ¿porqué sigues siendo chunin? digo podrías ser jounin, o sensei, o lo que sea, pero en vez de eso… en vez de eso eres mi secretaria, no es que sea malo, pero…-

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Naruto-kun, y la razón es sencilla, estoy en ese puesto porque te amo- eso le hubiera querido contestar ella, pero no se atrevió, simplemente se quedó callada.

-Vaya, veo que es incomodo para ti hablar de eso-

-No es eso, es que yo siento que puedo ayudar más a la aldea siendo tu secretaria, de lo contrario la aldea se derrumbaría si te dejo a ti y tus clones- dijo Hinata entre risas discretas.

-Eso es malo Hinata, eres mala conmigo- responde Naruto haciendo pucheros infantiles, solo con ella se podía comportar como era, un niño encerrado en cuerpo de adulto y con preocupaciones superiores a las de cualquiera de su edad, ser quedó mirando sus ojos perlados y ella viendo los azules, comenzaban a acercarse inconscientemente cuando una explosión cimbró la aldea y un ANBU apareció frente a ellos.

-Hokage-sama, están atacando la aldea, es Pein, viene solo el cuerpo que controla la gravedad.

Antes de que Hinata o el ANBU se percataran el Naruto había desaparecido en un destello amarillo, y aparecía en el centro de la aldea, a un lado de la torre Hokage.

-¡Pein Estoy aquí ven a por mí si te sientes listo!- gritó Naruto con los ojos por la furia, se había estado preparando un año completo, cuando él y ero-senin fueron a Amegakure.

En ese instante una sombra se movió en el cielo y al mirar hacia el sol pudo identificar una figura, era Pein.

-Ya basta de juegos Uzumaki Naruto, has acabado con Akatsuki, no pienso seguir permitiendo que retrases la paz mundial, te mostraré lo que es el odio… ¡Shinra Tensei!- dicho esto la aldea de Konoha se vio arrasada por una invisible fuerza que destruía todo a su paso, cuando la nube se dispersó la gran aldea había desaparecido dando paso a un cráter enorme.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Naruto saltando e intentando darle un golpe, pero la ventaja de Pein era que estaba en el cielo, el cual pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo el rubio Hokage dio un impulso más en su dirección y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla mandándolo al suelo lejos de donde otrora estuviese la torre Hokage.

Pein se levantó del suelo y vio a su alrededor, sonrió ligeramente.

-Es tiempo de que conozcas el dolor nuevamente, la vez pasada fue tu maestro, ahora será alguien más importante- con estas palabras extendió su brazo hacia Hinata, quien se encontraba levantándose de entre los escombros de la mansión Hyuga.

La chica sentía como era atraída por esa fuerza invisible e irresistible, Pein sacó una barra de metal, se la encajaría en el corazón y su vida acabaría, en ese momento deseó haberle confesado sus sentimientos a su amor platónico, cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para que su vida terminara un destello amarillo trajo a Naruto a su frente interponiéndose en el ataque, siendo arrastrado él en vez de Hinata.

La barra atravesó el pecho de Naruto de lado a lado y una bocanada de sangre brotó de la boca del rubio, Hinata al ver esto formó un Rasengan con su mano derecha y lo impactó en el pecho de Pein, quien salió volando, con cuidado recostó a Naruto en su regazo viendo como la vida comenzaba a fluir por su herida.

-Quita la barra por favor Hinata- habló débilmente.

-Pero si lo hago te desangrarás y morirás- dijo con miedo de perderlo, preferiría mil veces ser ella quien estuviera en el suelo agonizando y no el rubio.

-El chakra de Pein… está en la barra, impide que el Kyubi me sane… hazlo por favor o moriré- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

-no puedes morir Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata.

-lo siento mucho Hinata, no pude proteger a la aldea, estoy muy débil y ahora debes huir-

La chica negó con la cabeza- yo no huiré Naruto-kun y tú no puedes morir porque yo…-con timidez se acercó a sus labios y le robó un beso, luego cuando él abrió los ojos completó su frase- …porque yo te amo.

Fin capítulo especial

Finalmente aquí les traigo el capitulo especial número 2, un poco corto pero les dará una idea de cómo era la vida de Naruto y Hinata en el futuro y porque su relación se dio tan rápido, ahora responderé los reviews por MP y a los que no les haya respondido discúlpenme porque en serio mi vida ha dado demasiados giros en muy poco tiempo, esta vez no les pondré una meta, pero si continuaremos con el premio del número 0, al rev 90 y 100, etc le daré a elegir entre un spoiler y una idea de esa persona que incluiré en el fic.


	11. Capítulo 10: choque de tornados

Bueno hola a todos se que me he tardado con las continuaciones de mis fics pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic que espero les guste, aquí continúan las batallas de los exámenes chunin.

Capítulo 10.- Choque de tornados.

Ino casi saltó sobre la barandilla cuando vio que Shikamaru se había rendido, no podía creer hasta qué punto llegaba su pereza, seguramente tenía más de un plan en mente para derrotar a Shino pero no quiso alargar la pelea más, tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo, de quitarle esa eterna pereza.

-¿Porqué te rendiste Shikamaru?- dijo una vez que él llegó y se sentó recargado en la pared.

-Shino tiene más ganas de ser chunin que yo- fue lo que respondió Shikamaru rodando los ojos.

-Eso es mentiras Shikamaru, yo se que tu quieres ser chunin pero no te esfuerzas en lo más mínimo, haces que tanto Chouji como yo nos preocupemos por ti- habló ella con un ligero rastro de enojo.

-Ino creo que deberías preocuparte menos por mí y comenzar a hacerlo por ti- contestó Shikamaru.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- su pregunta fue contestada cuando Shikamaru perezosamente señaló hacia la pantalla que acababa de detenerse mostrando dos nombres.

La pantalla se detuvo en los nombres: Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno mientras ambas kunoichis se miraban desafiantes el árbitro llamó a las dos jóvenes a que se acercaran al centro de la arena, una vez frente a frente antes de comenzar Ino pensó en un trato que Sakura no podría rechazar.

-Frente de marquesina, te tengo una apuesta- habló Ino segura de sí misma.

-Te escucho Ino-cerda- respondió la pelirrosa.

-La que gane esta pelea se quedara con Sasuke-kun, quien pierda tendrá que alejarse de él para siempre y no volverlo a molestar- respondió la rubia, ambas asintieron demostrando que habían llegado a un acuerdo para luego ponerse en pose de pelea.

Una vez que empezaron Sakura se lanzó con dos kunais mientras Ino atacaba igual, Ino esquivó el ataque de Sakura, mientras ésta no dejaba de moverse de un lado para el otro tratando de que Ino no utilizara el jutsu de control de mentes en ella, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Ino se lanzó hacia ella y la sujetó con fuerza para luego realizar el jutsu sin necesidad de un sello, tiempo atrás ella y Shikamaru habían descubierto que el shintenshin no jutsu podía realizarse sin sellos pero su lanzamiento era mucho más lento, ahora era momento de usarlo.

Al principio dio resultado, hizo que Sakura detuviera todo movimiento y ambos cuerpos estaban abrazados, Ino hizo que dejara su propio cuerpo en el suelo e intentó que la pelirrosa se rindiera pero antes de que Sakura abriera la boca para decir que se rendía se escuchó la voz de Naruto animándola.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿Acaso piensas permitir que te alejen del teme?- habló el rubio pero no causó ningún efecto en la pelea, la mano de ella se iba levantando poco a poco.

Pero hubo un pequeño susurro que llegó a la mente cautiva de Sakura- Sakura, tu puedes- era la voz de Sasuke que, aunque sólo susurró tres palabras, bastó para que las fuerzas regresaran a ella.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía logró hacer que Ino abandonara su cuerpo y en el tiempo que tardaría en regresar al propio aprovechó para propinarle una patada voladora, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo sin chakra, Hayate estaba a punto de declarar un empate cuando con un gran esfuerzo Sakura comenzó a ponerse de pie y en guardia.

-La ganadora Sakura Haruno- dijo el examinador en medio de tosidos.

Sakura esbozó una ligera sonrisa para después caer inconsciente. Pero antes de tocar el suelo Sasuke ya la tenía tomada en brazos para que no se lastimara llevándola a las gradas mientras para sorpresa de todos Shikamaru hacía lo mismo con Ino acostándola al lado de Sakura.

-Descansa, peleaste bien Sakura, prometo que ganaré mi pelea por ti- susurró Sasuke y se alejó al ver que la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se hacía más grande, señal de que lo había escuchado.

Después de unos minutos la pantalla se volvió a iluminar para empezar con el tercer combate hasta que finalmente se detuvo mostrando los nombres de Kankuro y Kiba Inuzuka.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente Hayate dio comienzo la pelea y de inmediato Kiba se lanzo a atacar con un Gatsuga mientras que Kankuro hacia todo lo posible por esquivar los ataques pero mientras más trataba de esquivar más se cansaba, la velocidad no era su fuerte y peor aún porque apenas esquivaba a Kiba cuando lo atacaba Akamaru sin dejarle posibilidad a defenderse.

Cuando Kiba se preparaba para volver a atacar Kankuro aprovechó para sacar a su marioneta Karasu, pero fue demasiado lento y recibió el ataque, sin embargo el rostro de Kankuro se comenzó a deshacer mostrando que era la marioneta, pero Kiba se envolvió en humo dejando ver a Akamaru.

-Se acabó- anunció Kiba a espaldas de Kankuro.

-Tienes razón se acabó, pero para tu perro- En el momento que Kiba estaba por comenzar a girar vio que Karasu se separó en varias partes y de estas surgieron filosas cuchillas rodeando a Akamaru, no podría golpearlo lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a Akamaru.

El poderoso olfato de Kiba le indicaba que las cuchillas estaban cubiertas de veneno lo que las hacía más peligrosas, no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado por lo tanto alzó la mano y dijo- me rindo- el árbitro dio por terminado el combate para dar como ganador a Kankuro.

Kiba tomó a Akamaru en sus brazos y volvió al lado de su equipo mientras lo revisaba para estar seguro de que no tenía heridas graves, mientras en su interior prometía que se haría mucho más fuerte para que la vida de su amigo no volviera a estar en peligro.

-Continuemos con las peleas ahora seguirá una pelea en parejas, los miembros serán del mismo equipo por lo que no pelearán contra sus compañeros, además de que serán equipos equitativos- una vez que Hayate terminó de hablar la pantalla se encendió por cuarta vez en el día y comenzó a mostrar nombres, hasta que se detuvo en un par de nombres que quitaron el aliento a todos.

-Sabía que esta pelea se daría algún día pero no pensé que sería tan pronto, esperaba que al menos uno de ellos se enfrentara en la final del estadio, pero contra él está perdido, por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto no le ganará- dijo Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Es hora de demostrar su valía chicos, no he hecho nada como su sensei así que si logran ganar será todo suyo el triunfo- pensó Kakashi.

-Es el momento de que enseñen el fruto de su llama de juventud chicos, adelante- gritó con euforia Guy sensei.

Cuando Hayate dijo que la pelea sería equitativa lo dijo literalmente pues mientras que Neji y Tenten bajaban lentamente las escaleras Naruto y Hinata habían aparecido en medio de un remolino de hojas.

-Comiencen cuando estén listos- dijo Hayate dando un paso atrás.

-Naruto, no tengo ningún problema contigo así que será mejor que te rindas, Hinata-sama sólo es una niña mimada y hará que ambos resulten lastimados de este enfrentamiento- habló Neji amenazadoramente.

Hinata sólo atinó a agachar la mirada ante sus palabras, en el futuro ellos se llevaban muy bien y confiaban uno en el otro.

-¿Puedes verlo Naruto? Yo lo he visto con mi Byakugan, Hinata-sama está por renunciar, por rendirse, no quiere enfrentarse a mí porque sabe que soy el genin más fuerte que esta aldea haya visto jamás, es cuestión de destino-

-Eso no es cierto Neji-niisan yo…- las palabras siguientes murieron en su boca, le dolía verlo con esa actitud, Tenten sólo observaba en silencio como Naruto tenía la mirada baja.

-Basta Neji, el destino no existe y yo te lo demostraré, yo soy la prueba de ello, toda mi vida fui un fracasado pero ya no más, nunca más… Hinata quiero que te quedes aparte, le enseñaré una lección a tu primo, no dudo que lo puedas vencer pero no quiero que recuerdes aquella vez- Hinata no supo que decir, no quería pelear contra Neji, las secuelas de aquella batalla en su tiempo le habían costado meses de bajo rendimiento ninja.

-Si quieres ayuda no dudes en pedirla Naruto-kun- dijo ella dando un par de pasos atrás.

-Hinata tu pelearás conmigo- gritó Tenten lanzando un par de shuriken hacia Hinata pero las armas cayeron cortadas a la mitad por el dedo de Naruto, Neji pudo ver que de su dedo emanaba chakra de viento.

-Mi técnica no se compara a la tuya Hinata pero puedo hacer buenas imitaciones jeje- comentó sonriente para luego mirar a sus contrincantes- he dicho que yo pelearé contra los dos así que vengan- finalizó poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Tenten cúbreme, le mostraré a Naruto que el resultado de esta pelea fue decidido desde el momento en que esa pantalla se detuvo- Neji comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a pocos metros de Naruto y se colocó en la pose de su clan.

Naruto se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a lanzar ataques que parecían no tener ningún sentido ante la impecable técnica de Neji, quien con un par de manotazos apartaba cada golpe. Llegó un momento en que Neji impactó en el pecho de Naruto y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, Hinata quiso intervenir pero fue sólo un acto reflejo, cuando lo vio moviéndose se tranquilizó.

-Ese fue un buen golpe- dijo Naruto levantándose y limpiando un poco la sangre que escupió por el ataque.

-Imposible, ese ataque debió haber parado tu corazón- de nuevo se lanzó al ataque mientras sus ataques de puño suave parecían no surtir efecto en Naruto- tú lo has ganado, te mostraré mi técnica, porque ahora estás en mi rango de ataque- sin darle tiempo a Naruto se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a darle una rápida combinación de golpes- puño suave dos golpes, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, sesenta y cuatro golpes- Naruto salió disparado hacia una de las paredes y se quedó tirado un par de momentos que parecieron eternos- He sellado tu chakra, no podrás moverte por un tiempo ni mucho menos hacer un jutsu, ahora ven Tenten nos encargaremos de Hinata-sama- explicó Neji para luego darse la vuelta en dirección de su prima.

Le dolía mucho el cuerpo pero esa técnica era nada comparada con los golpes que recibía de Neji en el futuro cuando entrenaban, por alguna extraña razón él quiso que Naruto aprendiera un poco de puño suave aunque no tuviera el Byakugan, su nivel era equivalente al de un niño de tres o cuatro años pero era mucho más de lo que cualquier otro ninja fuera del clan Hyuga hubiera aspirado a aprender, se puso de pie una vez más.

-Creí haberles dicho que su pelea era contra mí, además aun no estoy derrotado, ¡Neji Hyuga deja de subestimarme de una vez!- exclamó lanzándose contra él, pero el ojiperla comenzó a girar para rechazar el golpe sin embargo Naruto frenó y saltó en el aire y mientras estaba ahí volvió a saltar y comenzó a formar un Rasengan en su mano derecha y a caer en picada sobre el domo de chakra que Neji formó con su kaiten.

Tenten no sabía que era la técnica que el rubio tenía en su mano pero la cantidad concentrada era mayor a la que Neji estaba expulsando de todo su cuerpo para evitar el inminente impacto lanzó unos kunai con explosivo hacia Naruto, no tenía idea de si funcionaría pero algo debía hacer.

Las explosiones dejaron una nube de humo que fue despejada por el giro de Neji que en ese momento acababa y a un lado cayó un trozo de madera demostrando que el rubio había hecho una sustitución.

-Excelente coordinación, no esperaba menos de ustedes, pero esta pelea se ha alargado más de lo necesario, acabemos de una vez- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el centro y los miraba retadoramente, en su mano un nuevo Rasengan se formaba y ahora atacaría de frente.

-Naruto sin importar que Hiashi-sama haya exiliado a Hinata-sama pasaré sobre ti y tomaré venganza por la muerte de mi padre- al finalizar estas palabras Neji pudo ver como Naruto se lanzó contra él así que comenzó a girar.

-Rasengan no yoroi- exclamó Naruto haciendo que la esfera se expandiera a todo su cuerpo y lo cubriera pero siguió su avance, Tenten intentaba en vano atravesar la defensa de Naruto con todo tipo de armas en su arsenal, mas todo era inútil. Sólo atinó a intentar evitar caer de bruces cuando ambos chicos chocaron, era una pelea ardua entre dos de las mejores defensas que el mundo ninja haya visto, el viento comenzó a erosionar la roca del suelo levantando cantidades increíbles de polvo, era un choque entre huracanes.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, el polvo comenzó a despejarse dejando ver a una figura de pie y la otra en el suelo, cuando el polvo los dejó ver todos se sorprendieron.

El chico zorro había derrotado al prodigio Hyuga y ahora comenzaba a formar su defensa absoluta para atacar a Tenten, pero esta levantó la mano y dijo: "me rindo" con estas palabras Naruto y Hinata fueron declarados vencedores.

Fin capítulo 10.

Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que se aceptan ideas en los reviews y que entre más reviews más rápido será continuado.

No se olviden que cada review cuyo número termine en un 0 tendrá un spoiler o me dará una idea que aplicaré sin importar que tan loca sea XD.


End file.
